Sin ti
by RenRuki fan
Summary: Muchos años han pasado, Renji ya no está a su lado y Rukia hace lo que puede por seguir adelante, pero qué pasaría si existe una posibilidad de encontrarlo nuevamente en el mundo de los vivos? (Etiquetado M por futuras situaciones)
1. Capitulo I

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, tampoco Bleach, pero si este trágico giro de la historia.

AN: Sean amables si hay inconsistencias con la historia original, no afecta al desarrollo de la trama. Por favor dejen aunque sea un pequeño comentario si les gustó, eso me animará a publicar los demás capítulos, las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Gracias!

**Sin ti**

**Capítulo I**

En atardeceres como este Rukia no podía evitar recordarlo… fue día tal como este que ambos decidieron, a la orilla de un acantilado convertirse en lo que sería toda su vida… y luego, la causa de la muerte de Renji.

Habían pasado ya casi veinte años desde que perdió la vida con honor, en el cumplimiento de su deber, dándole muerte al último y más poderoso de los Menos Grande que había logrado pasar al mundo de los vivos, Renji le había dado muerte, pero se lo había llevado con él, tan trágica, tan abruptamente que ella jamás logró decirle adiós… o algo de todo lo que había sentido dentro tanto tiempo y nunca había logrado encontrar el valor de decir.

Para cuando llegó a su lado y lo tomó en brazos, su cuerpo ya no tenía rastros de vida, ni siquiera una última mirada, algo que le demostrara cuánto lo amaba antes de partir.

"Hora de volver a mis deberes" se animó a sí misma a levantarse y sacudirse la nostalgia que la atrapaba inexorablemente en momentos como este, tiempos, lugares, situaciones tan parecidas a las que había compartido con su compañero de toda una vida, algo más que un amigo, algo a lo que jamás le dieron nombre, algo a lo que nunca se atrevieron.

Rukia llegó a la tienda de Urahara justo a tiempo para el comienzo de la reunión semanal en la que rendían informes sobre lo ocurrido en las distintas zonas de Karakura. Ella había decido quedarse allí, a cargo del exterminio de hollows en una de las zonas más activas del mundo de los vivos. Ahora tenía un pequeño escuadrón a cargo: diez oficiales y algunos internos recién graduados que enviaban de tanto en tanto a entrenar en el mundo de los vivos, para luego, completada su pasantía, asignarlos a distintas partes del mundo.

Poco después de la muerte de Renji, Kuchiki taicho, su nii-sama, le había ofrecido el puesto de teniente de la sexta división, pero ella lo habría sentido como una traición, el puesto que había pertenecido a su mejor amigo, no podía ocuparlo ella, prefirió quedarse en Karakura, donde pasó los últimos años a su lado.

Ichigo y los demás le ayudaban, pero veinte años habían pasado, todos habían crecido, ahora algunos de ellos eran padres, tenían familias y trabajos que les demandaban tiempo, la única que había quedado estancada y sola en esta eterna juventud, era ella, la reina del hielo.

La reunión terminó pronto, lo mismo de siempre, algunos hollows, algunas almas encadenadas, nada cambiaba nunca.

Mientras los oficiales dejaban los informes escritos en el escritorio de Rukia, ella se puso de pie para anunciar una idea que se le había ocurrido repentinamente en un desesperado intento de romper la rutina.

- Esta semana probaremos algo distinto, cambiaremos las zonas de patrullaje y yo personalmente, tomaré una.

- Pero, capitana, usted no necesita… nosotros podemos encargarnos…- comenzó su segundo al mando, pero pronto fue interrumpido.

- Lo sé Hanataro, pero yo necesito algo de acción, siento que me estoy oxidando.- mintió.

La verdad es que esperaba escapar un poco de la rutina que la tenía tan nostálgica últimamente.

- Bien.- respondieron todos con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Mañana tendré listo el diagrama de patrullaje y la distribución de zonas para cada uno. Pueden retirarse a descansar.- concluyó.

Contenta con su nueva decisión se quedó hasta tarde diagramando las nuevas rutas de patrullaje. Luego se retiró a su habitación que se encontraba junto a la de los demás, dentro de la tienda de Urahara que era la sede del escuadrón. La suya era la que una vez había sido la de Renji. A veces le parecía que podía sentir su aroma en la cama. Tantos años habían pasado… su mente le jugaba trucos a menudo, le daba vívidos recuerdos y sensaciones, como si hubiera sido ayer que estaba a su lado, sólo para hacerla sentir aún más sola y desdichada.

Por la mañana temprano repartió las nuevas rutas y envió a todos a sus nuevos destinos, ella misma tomó a Sode no Shirayuki que hacía tanto tiempo que no desenvainaba y se encaminó a su zona de patrullaje. Había escogido para ella misma una de las zonas más sombrías de Karakura, una en la que nunca había estado en sus largos años como shinigami a cargo.

Cuando llegó allí se apostó en la azotea de un edificio abandonado desde donde tenía una buena perspectiva de su dominio. En cierto modo le recordaba vagamente al distrito 78, niños descalzos corrían por las calles, sólo que estas eran de un antiguo empedrado y no de tierra como en el Inuzuri, casas humildes se amontonaban una junto a otra tristemente, dando a todo el cuadro un aire deprimente de abandono y pobreza. Sin embargo, los niños reían, eran felices con lo poco que tenían a su alcance, la dulce ignorancia de la niñez, como añoraba aquellos tiempos de risas, de sufrimiento anestesiado por la compañía del otro, de la familia "elegida", de la seudo-felicidad de compartir lo poco que tenían, que es aún más valioso que compartir cuando "sobra", y mucho más importante, tenía con quien compartir. Unidos por el hambre y el abandono, ya no estaban solos, eran una unidad, en las buenas y en las malas, para reír, para robar, para jugar, para aplacar las noches de frío y estómagos vacíos…

Trató de dirigir sus pensamientos en otra dirección, los recuerdos eran dolorosos…pensó en que había oído hablar de este barrio, por las noches se volvía muy peligroso, las pandillas dominaban las calles y ya nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casas, ya que muchos aparecían muertos al día siguiente sin pistas de lo ocurrido, si es que siquiera aparecían. Todos culpaban a las pandillas, pero Rukia sabía más que eso, algo debía estar alimentándose allí de almas, y ella iba a atraparlo.

Durante la tarde fue igual de tranquilo que por la mañana, lo que fuera que andaba suelto por ahí sólo salía por las noches. Así que resolvió quedarse esa primera noche sin regresar a la tienda para ver cómo iban las cosas.

Cuando la noche cayó, decidió bajar a inspeccionar más de cerca el territorio. Caminó por las calles oscuras y desiertas poniendo especial atención en sentir energías extrañas.

De vez en cuando cruzaba en alguna esquina un grupo de jóvenes alrededor de un fuego improvisado que definitivamente lucían como pandilleros, pero nada de violencia, no parecían ser los causantes de las extrañas muertes.

De repente lo sintió, una energía poderosa a unas pocas cuadras, donde debía estar el oscuro y desértico parque, según el plano que había estudiado detalladamente, ese era el lugar perfecto para esconderse para un hollow o un espíritu errante en proceso de convertirse en uno. Sin embargo había algo familiar en esa energía, aunque llegaba a sus sentidos mezclada con algo más… sombrío.

Cuando llegó al parque usando un shunpo digno de un Kuchiki, con su mano siempre posada sobre el mango de su zanpakuto, preparada para desenvainarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que vio la detuvo en seco, no podía moverse… un joven de unos diecinueve años se encontraba parado frente a un enorme hollow que se inclinaba sobre él peligrosamente. Pero eso no fue lo que la detuvo, ella era una shinigami, sabía cómo manejar eso, pero el muchacho… su mente estaba jugando con ella nuevamente?


	2. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**En el capítulo anterior: **Rukia decide cambiar sus hábitos para lograr deshacerse de las dolorosas memorias de su amigo ausente, pero en su intento se topa con un humano que lo cambiará todo.

**Capítulo II**

Rukia lo miraba incrédula, sin moverse, sin poder emitir palabra. El muchacho era alto, mucho más que ella, llevaba un pañuelo negro cubriendo la mayor parte de su cabeza, sólo asomaba en lo alto de esta una mata de cabello rojizo atado con el mismo pañuelo, su ancha espalda se enmarcaba bajo el chaleco de cuero entallado sobre una camiseta blanca, las largas piernas enfundadas en un jean negro desgastado; manos grandes, brazos fuertes adornados con tatuajes que asomaban bajo las mangas enroscadas de la camiseta, aunque no eran los que ella recordaba… y un poderoso reiatsu del color de la sangre que flameaba a su alrededor. De repente, se extendió hasta ella, lamiendo inconscientemente con sus llamaradas su propio reiatsu, como reconociéndolo… qué sensación tan familiar. El muchacho giró su cabeza al notar su presencia, y luego volteó completamente al ver que lo observaba.

Rukia empalideció cuando el hollow daba un paso hacia el muchacho que ahora le daba la espalda.

- Corre!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras desenvainaba a Sode no Shirayuki en un fluido movimiento y corría hacia el muchacho tratando de salvarle la vida.

- Puedes verlo?- preguntó el muchacho intrigado, y sin esperar la respuesta, que en este punto era obvia, y viendo que ella llevaba una espada en la mano, añadió: - No lo lastimes! No es malo, pero puede hacerte daño si se enfada, aléjate.- le advirtió interponiéndose en su camino.

En ese momento el hollow desapareció corriendo entre los árboles del parque haciéndose cada vez más pequeño.

- Ves lo que hiciste!? Lo asustaste, me llevará semanas ganar su confianza de nuevo.- se quejó el muchacho pareciendo enfadado con ella.

- Puedes verme…- fue toda la respuesta de Rukia.

- Claro que puedo verte… eres bastante pequeña- dijo inclinándose un poco sobre ella- pero aún así puedo ver tu ridícula bata negra… qué acaso crees que estamos en Halloween o algo?- se mofó de ella conteniendo una risita.

- Cómo te atreves, pedazo de idiota!- estalló Rukia ante la ofensa- Acaso no ves que esa cosa pudo haberte matado! Sólo estaba intentando salvar tu patético trasero!

- Pues no necesito tu ayuda, enana, acaso no puedes tú ver que lo estaba manejando solo?

- A quién le dices enana, tú, cejas ridí…- ella se frenó en el acto, y observó entonces, volviendo a la realidad, que el muchacho no tenía ningún tatuaje en su frente.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó recobrando la compostura y recordando que este no era **_su _**Renji- No debiste arriesgarte así, esa criaturas son peligrosas, cómo puedes creer que lo estabas manejando, qué puedes saber tú niño de hollows? Se podría haber alimentado de ti y haberte matado.

- Eso no hubiera ocurrido, te lo dije, sé cómo manejarlos, estas almas sólo necesitan un guía al otro mundo, no hay necesidad de atacarlas con tu ridícula espadita.- le contestó arrogante, su cara pintada con esa sonrisa de lado que ella tan bien recordaba.

- Esto no es una _espadita_.- replicó ofendida – Sode no Shirayuki es un zampakuto, y enviar almas al otro mundo es precisamente lo que hace. Es mi trabajo, no el tuyo, niño.

- Deja de llamarme niño, apenas mides un metro y no puedes tener más edad que yo…- él se detuvo pensativo- te conozco de alguna parte?- le preguntó sorprendiendo a Rukia- Qué eres tú?- agregó.

- Yo… - vaciló la capitana- no creo que puedas conocerme… soy una shinigami, y estoy aquí porque cazar hollows y enviarlos a la sociedad de almas es mi trabajo, tú no tienes idea de qué estas haciendo, sólo juegas al héroe porque tienes un poco de energía espiritual.- le respondió desdeñosa- deja que los profesionales se encarguen muchacho.

Rukia dio media vuelta y se dispuso a alejarse de él antes de que la traicionaran las ganas de correr a sus brazos y apretarse contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

De un salto trepó al poste de luz más cercano con una gracia y habilidad que el muchacho no pudo dejar de admirar, se sentía extraño… había algo tan familiar en ella, pero él jamás había visto una criatura como ella… una shinigami… una hermosa, delicada y terca shinigami… no podía dejarla irse así.

- Hey!- le gritó mientras ella escapaba- ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

- Para qué quieres saberlo? No es como si fuéramos a charlar seguido o algo así.

- Bueno… si lidiar con estas almas desbocadas es tu trabajo y yo he estado haciéndolo hasta ahora, creo que nos vamos a ver seguido por aquí.

- No. Tú vas a volver a lo que sea que haga un muchacho humano de tu edad, y yo voy a encargarme de los hollows de ahora en adelante… sola. Gracias.- y volteó para irse antes de que pudiera decir algo que la delatara.

- Ok, , tal vez sólo te llame _enana_.- le gritó mientras la veía alejarse.

Rukia llegó a la tienda de Urahara entre excitada y aturdida. No sabía si el haber encontrado a Renji era algo bueno o sólo una tortura más profunda para su ya herido corazón. Sentirlo tan cerca, esa fuerza incontenible de su reiatsu que empujaba insistentemente contra la suya, y él ni siquiera era consciente de la presión que ejercía.

Tendría que evitarlo a toda costa, él tenía una vida humana ahora, y no recordaba nada de lo que habían vivido juntos.

Y Rukia lloró, lloró toda la noche, igual que cuando lo había perdido. Lloró por su recuerdo, y lloró por tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, no poder escuchar una vez mas su nombre en su boca y una mano, callosa por sostener el peso de Zabimaru, acariciando su rostro en el toque más perfecto que hubiera podido imaginar. No poder nunca más quedarse dormida a su lado bajo las estrellas cobijada con el calor de su cuerpo. Nunca más un abrazo, una tonta broma, un codazo en las costillas, despertar con su insoportable ronquido que jamás soñó que podría extrañar.

Haciendo un segundo duelo se quedó dormida. Cayó en un sueño intranquilo lleno de recuerdos, algunos hermosos y otros plagados de dolor, como todas las veces que lo había perdido, pero parecían destinados a volver a encontrarse una y otra vez.

Por la mañana se levantó muy temprano, ya no pudo conciliar el sueño. La cabeza le dolía y los ojos le escocían hinchados de tanto llorar. Sólo Urahara se encontraba despierto y la esperaba con un té caliente en la mesa de desayuno.

- Te escuché muy intranquila anoche. Qué sucede capitana Kuchiki? – le preguntó escudando la mirada tras su sombrero a rayas como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía sospechas de la respuesta.

Rukia no dudó en contestarle con la verdad, necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque fuera el raro dueño de la tienda.

- Es Renji, él está en Karakura, me topé con él ayer.- fue todo lo que logró decir.

Y esperó a que el antiguo capitán del doceavo escuadrón reaccionara tan sorprendido como ella se había sentido la noche anterior, pero sin embargo, su respuesta fue:

- No me extraña, de hecho, lo esperaba.

- Cómo puede ser eso? Acaso sabías que él renacería aquí, en Karakura? Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?- la voz de Rukia iba en aumento y sus ojos, que parecían haberse secado de tanto llorar, volvían a derramar silenciosas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro desencajado.

- Intenta relajarte, Lady Kuchiki, déjame explicarte.- trató de tranquilizarla el misterioso personaje.

- No me llames así; y no puedes pedirme que me tranquilice, debiste advertirme que algo así podía pasar!- ahora sus palabras eran gritos ahogados.

- Era sólo una teoría, no podía estar seguro; de qué hubiera servido? Sólo te obsesionaría la idea de encontrarlo y siendo él un niño, eso sería imposible. Sólo te hubiera hecho perder la cordura por una teoría que tú trasformarías irremediablemente en esperanza.

Rukia lloraba ahora en silencio cubriéndose el rostro con sus pequeñas manos que temblaban sin control.

Kisuke se acercó a ella rodeándola con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí para consolarla.

- Tú sabes cómo funciona esto, eres una shinigami, él reencarnaría en el mundo de los vivos y llegado el término de su vida mortal, volvería a la sociedad de almas.

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

- Pero sería imposible para mí encontrarlo, transcurrido todo ese tiempo él habría perdido todas sus memorias y además hay allí millones de otras almas, ya me había resignado Urahara, ya lo había dejado ir… cómo es que está aquí, en el mismo Karakura, cuáles son las probabilidades de que algo así ocurriera?

- Más de las que tú supones, querida niña. Verás, con el pasar de los años y ver ir y venir tantas almas he llegado a reconocer un cierto tipo de patrón en las reencarnaciones, aparentemente, algunas almas parecen extrañamente ligadas entre sí, no he podido definir bien qué es y de qué depende, pero lo cierto es que las almas ligadas tienden a reencarnar en lugares cercanos, una y otra vez, en distintas épocas; a veces una de las almas reencarnó en un rioka hace ochenta años y su alma ligada reencarna como el bebé de su vecino. Llámalo destino, lazo, capricho… hay quienes le dan el nombre de _almas gemelas_, están misteriosamente unidas por toda la eternidad.

Cuando Urahara terminó la explicación de su teoría Rukia bajó la mirada y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos. Al fin dijo:

- Quieres decir que el alma de Renji está _ligada_ a la mía… que he vivido junto a él más de lo que puedo recordar… más allá de esta vida. Que su alma inconscientemente busca la mía más allá de las barreras de la vida y la muerte?

- Así parece, pequeña.- fue toda su respuesta.

- Pero… esta vez él está en peligro Urahara, él parece poseer alguna clase de poder para lograr conectarse con los hollows y así enviarlos a la sociedad de almas. Pero ahora es sólo un rioka, está en peligro, va a hacer que lo maten.- expresó preocupada la muchacha.

- Ha conservado algunos de sus poderes como shinigami, dices?

- Sí. Tiene una fuerza espiritual sorprendente. Cuando llegué allí tenía al hollow dominado, eso creo… o iba a devorarlo, no estoy segura, pero él afirma que lleva haciendo esto mucho tiempo, que él los ha estado "liberando".- explicó.

- Mmm… sí… tal vez…- Urahara trataba de ordenar todo en su mente- Renji alcanzó un gran poder en su vida como shinigami, inclusive dominó su Bankai, probablemente es lo más lejos que ha llegado en todas sus vidas, sin mencionar que pasó al otro lado al mismo tiempo que aquel Menos Grande, puede haber intercambiado algo en el proceso, y cuando reencarnó conservó parte de lo adquirido.- teorizó el científico.

- Qué voy a hacer? Debo mantenerme alejada de él? Es sólo un muchacho humano.- Rukia se debatía entre el deseo y el deber.

- Por lo que me has dicho, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo solo, puede salir herido e incluso morir si intenta lidiar solo con esos hollows, después de todo, ese es el trabajo de los escuadrones de la corte, no?

- No sé si pueda con esto… es demasiado… es igual a él, inclusive su reiatsu pareció reconocerme. Él no es consciente de su poder espiritual, pero flamea a su alrededor salvajemente y con un tono rojizo, como antes…

- Rukia, debes tener muy claro que él no es el Renji que todos conocimos, no tiene sus recuerdos ni sus experiencias y ha vivido una vida humana, sólo diecinueve años de una vida humana, y tiene la madurez propia de esa edad.- aconsejó el ex-capitán.

Rukia reprimió una risita que no pudo evitar.

- Tal como lo recuerdo…- sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

- Por lo pronto creo que es buena idea no permitir que se acerque tanto a los hollows, tal vez debas mandar a uno de tus subordinados a controlar la situación, a hacerse cargo de los hollows antes de que el muchacho se acerque a ellos y pueda salir herido, o peor.

- Sí, tienes razón Urahara, lo mejor es enviar a alguien más, pero alguno de los internos, alguien que no pueda reconocerlo, esto no debe llegar a la sociedad de almas, tendremos que manejarlo nosotros mismos.

-Capitana, no puedes ocultar algo así, tarde o temprano deberás informarlo a tus superiores, si el reiatsu de este muchacho es tan poderoso, los hollows seguirán llegando uno tras otro a tratar de alimentarse de él, y eso será más trabajo para tu equipo.

- Lo sé. Voy a reportarlo, sólo que no creo que sea necesario dar nombres, después de todo él no es Renji en realidad…- dijo tratando de convencer a su interlocutor tanto como a ella misma.

- Tal vez esto es más de lo que puedes manejar capitana, no porque no tengas la capacidad física o la inteligencia, eres una de las mejores, pero emocionalmente… tal vez debas dejarlo a alguien más.

- No!- respondió en un grito reprimido- yo puedo con esto, hemos estado en situaciones mucho más complicadas, hemos enfrentado guerras y hemos salido adelante… es sólo un muchacho Urahara, puedo con esto.

Fue más una respuesta para sí misma que para el dueño de la tienda, tendría que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver compulsivamente a ese parque a verlo con sus propios ojos… pero ella podría con eso, después de todo era una Kuchiki, verdad?


	3. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.

**En el capítulo anterior:** Rukia descubre que Renji reencarnó en el rioka que acaba de conocer, pero no recuerda nada de lo vivido junto a ella. Debido a su gran poder espiritual es perseguido por hollows y es trabajo de los shinigamis mantenerlo a salvo.

**Capítulo III**

Rukia designó a uno de sus subordinados para la misión más importante de los últimos años. Lo informó adecuadamente de la situación, pero sólo lo relevante para llevarla a cabo eficientemente: un muchacho de unos veinte años, con un gran poder espiritual poniéndose en contacto con hollows, misión: mantenerlo alejado del peligro, eliminar toda amenaza a su vida antes de que él detecte cualquier presencia, tanto de hollows como del shinigami mismo, él puede ver a ambos y todo debe hacerse bajo el más absoluto secreto sin delatar su presencia.

- Entendido capitana.- el joven shinigami, uno de los pasantes que tenía a su cargo, se inclinó brevemente ante su superior en señal de obediencia – Todo se hará según sus indicaciones, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

- Recuerda, él no debe verte bajo ninguna circunstancia, a pesar de su poderosa fuerza espiritual, es un rioka y no debe tener ningún contacto con el mundo de los cegadores de almas, tengámoslo alejado de todo hasta que descubra cómo mantenerlo a salvo permanentemente.

El muchacho, uno de los mejores de su escuadrón a pesar de haberse graduado recientemente, hizo otra reverencia y se marchó a cumplir con su deber. Rukia ya se había asegurado que jamás se hubo topado con el Teniente Abarai, y sólo conocía su leyenda, no su aspecto físico, su secreto estaba a salvo… al menos por ahora.

El shinigami llegó a su zona de patrullaje asignada justo cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse y unas extrañas energías comenzaban a alzarse en el sombrío parque donde su jefa le informó que los hollows se refugiaban, y donde era probable que se encontrara con el joven humano que debía proteger. Era mejor que se apresurara a encontrar la fuente de esa extraña fuerza y se encargara de ello antes que el humano pudiera acercarse.

Adentrándose entre los árboles dio con la fuente de energía, un enorme hollow olfateaba el aire como queriendo rastrear algo, de seguro venía por el muchacho rioka, si su reiatsu era tan poderoso de seguro olería delicioso para estos viciosos devoradores de almas. Sin previo anuncio se abalanzó desde la copa del árbol donde se encontraba, empuñando su zampakuto, dirigido directamente al pecho del monstruo, pero este era muy rápido y pudo evadirlo, el shinigami siguió atacando y defendiéndose de los contraataques del hollow por al menos media hora. Finalmente, cuando lo tenía listo para darle la estocada final, pudo sentir una extraña fuerza acercándose velozmente, terminó su trabajo y justo cuando se disponía a desaparecer entre las sombras escuchó un grito a sus espaldas.

- Qué demonios crees que haces?... otro de ustedes? Creí que sería la pequeña morena… cuántos de ustedes hay? Cielos, son una epidemia o algo así… cómo es que nunca antes los había visto?

Las preguntas sin tregua del rioka tomaron por sorpresa al joven cegador de almas.

- No debes involucrarte en asuntos oficiales, niño. Este es nuestro trabajo. Vuelve a la cama y olvida lo que viste esta noche.- fue toda su respuesta.

- Demonios, que no soy un niño… vamos, cuántos años tienes tú? Luces de 17, 18 máximo, igual que esa enana de mal carácter con la que me topé ayer. Acaso se creen dueños del lugar? Vengo viendo cosas como esta desde niño, cómo crees que puedo sólo olvidarlo, se aparecen constantemente, yo no los busco, ellos necesitan mi ayuda y me buscan… ya se lo expliqué a la morenita ayer.

El shinigami sabía que debía partir sin decir palabra, eran sus órdenes no entrar en contacto con el rioka, pero no paraba de hablar, ese tremendo cabeza hueca, y cómo se atrevía a llamar "enana" y "morenita" a la respetada capitana.

- Cierra la boca de una vez, niño, y deja de referirte a la capitana Kuchiki de una manera tan irrespetuosa o…

- Capitana? – Interrumpió el discurso del otro muchacho- con razón los humos. De todas maneras prefiero encontrarme con sus bellas formas femeninas y no contigo. Dónde está ella ahora? Capitana Kuchiki… cuál es su nombre de pila?

- Cómo te atreves… nunca debes referirte a la capitana por su nombre; y ella está donde tiene que estar, en el cuartel dando órdenes, no encargándose de humanos caprichosos como tú, rioka, para eso estamos nosotros a sus órdenes.

- Pues a mi también me gustaría estar a sus órdenes… debe verse muy sexy haciendo cumplir su voluntad, con los brazos en jarra y su cara seria y enojada como anoche…- Renji babeó mentalmente- Cómo puedo hacer para ser uno de ustedes?

- No seas idiota, niño.- se rió abiertamente de su ignorancia- Primero debes estar muerto para eso.

- Ella… es un fantasma?

- No entiendes nada, muchacho, aléjate de esto déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo-

El cegador dio un salto y desapareció entre el cielo estrellado.

- Espera…- llamó, demasiado tarde, ya no había rastros del extraño ser, tenían una energía distinta a todo lo que hubiera sentido antes… aún así… con ella fue distinto, había algo familiar en la energía que la rodeaba. Pero si ella era un fantasma era imposible que se hubieran conocido antes. Tenía que encontrarla de alguna manera y saber más de su mundo… a pesar de lo que dijeran, él tenía mucho más que ver con el mundo de las almas de lo que ellos querían admitir y tenía que descubrir cómo es que él podía ver cosas que nadie más podía. Ellos tenían la respuesta y la pequeña capitana le estaba ocultando algo, lo pudo ver en sus ojos la noche anterior.

_"Ella sabe algo, tengo que saber por qué nací con este don, tiene que haber una razón para todo esto, y la voy a descubrir"_ se prometió el joven en silencio.

- Lo siento capitana Kuchiki.- se disculpó el joven shinigami desde la puerta de la oficina de su superior arrodillado en el suelo y su mirada baja.

- Pasa y cierra la puerta. Cuéntame todo, algo salió mal?- le preguntó preocupada la morena al mando poniéndose de pie detrás del escritorio.

- No pude evitar ser visto por el rioka.- se disculpó una vez más, apesadumbrado por su falla.

- Él se encuentra bien?- la posibilidad de que algo le hubiera ocurrido hacía que apenas pudiera respirar, pero como buena Kuchiki reprimió toda evidencia en su actitud.

- Sí, señora. Él llegó justo cuando cumplía con mi deber. El hollow era más grande y feroz de lo esperado, me demoró un tiempo acabar con él, y parece que el muchacho humano puede sentir las fluctuaciones de energía, así es como dio con el lugar de la batalla y logró encontrarme antes de que pudiera dejar el lugar.

- Hablaste con él?- siguió interrogando sin pausa.

- Sí, capitana.- el oficial bajó la mirada una vez más, avergonzado- Sé que usted me ordenó mantener distancia, pero él no dejaba de hablar y de hacer preguntas. Hasta me preguntó por usted nombrándola de una manera muy poco respetuosa.- Rukia contuvo el aliento una vez más- El muchacho es un completo idiota, si me permite la expresión, no sabe el poder que tiene ni cómo usarlo, hace todo por instinto… pero tiene potencial. Él… - hizo una pausa- dice que quiere estar bajo sus órdenes capitana.

El muchacho de negro se quedó callado y tímidamente levantó la mirada para verla estallar.

Rukia no lo decepcionó.

- De qué demonios está hablando?- ella se puso de pie una vez más- Es un rioka, su vida corre peligro cada vez que se acerca a un hollow, debemos alejarlo de eso, no entrenarlo, no es su deber… es el nuestro.- se irguió mientras respiraba profundamente y recuperaba la compostura. Se sentó lentamente y continuó- A partir de mañana quiero que seas más cuidadoso. No puedes volver a encontrarte con él. Evalúa minuciosamente cada hollow antes de atacarlo para poder hacerlo de la manera más rápida y eficiente posible, antes de que él lo note.

La semana siguiente el rioka de cabellos rojos pasó cada noche en el parque tratando de toparse nuevamente con el extraño ser de bata negra, o con uno de los monstruos que ellos llamaban "hollows", que lo llevarían a encontrarse con uno de ellos, o con mucha suerte, con _ella_.

Pero eso no sucedió. Cada vez que sentía una energía que lo podía guiar a ellos, desaparecía casi inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo de seguirle el rastro. Pero por lo que podía sentir, era la energía lejana del muchacho "shinigami", no de la "capitana".

Ella seguramente no se encargaba de cosas tan triviales, sólo había ido aquella noche a inspeccionar el área para asignar a alguien al lugar, ahora ya no volvería por aquí… para qué?

Sus pensamientos lo absorbían mientras regresaba a su casa justo antes de que comenzara a amanecer. Distraído alzó la vista a uno de los árboles que costeaban el camino y allí creyó verla, agazapada entre las ramas, oculta por las sombras.

-Capitana!- gritó mientras corría hacia allí. Pero ya no estaba. Su mente lo estaría engañando? Por qué añoraba tanto toparse con esa extraña que sólo había visto una vez en su vida?

**A/N:** Sé que este fue cortito pero así quedó, tal vez el próximo tenga algo más de emoción y algún encuentro entre nuestros personajes favoritos.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**En el capítulo anterior: **Rukia decide proteger al muchacho rioka pero sin entrar en contacto con él. Sin embargo no será tan fácil como ella espera.

**Capítulo IV**

Renji creyó haberla visto entre los árboles, y gritó llamándola pero pronto se convenció de que todo era producto de su imaginación.

- Sólo quiero saber por qué soy como soy, por qué puedo ver estos "hollows", por qué me siguen.- le preguntó al aire en un tono cada vez más bajo agachando la cabeza.- Estoy volviéndome loco.- dijo dando la vuelta, avergonzado de haberle gritado a un árbol.

- Te siguen porque te quieren devorar.- le contestó una voz proveniente de la espesura de los árboles a un lado del sendero.

- No lo estoy imaginando… estás aquí.- dijo mientras una sonrisa alcanzaba sus labios.

Rukia no había podido soportarlo, una semana había transcurrido sin un sólo reporte de haberlo visto. Su oficial sólo llegaba, eliminaba el o los hollows de turno y se esfumaba antes de que el muchacho hiciera su aparición. Bueno, después de todo, esas eran sus órdenes, pero ella necesitaba asegurarse que él se encontraba bien, y volver a verlo, ver ese rostro tan familiar en un completo extraño.

- Me escuchaste.- volvió a hablar la joven de negros cabellos saliendo detrás de un árbol- Quieren alimentarse de ti, no vienen buscando tu ayuda. Los atrae tu fuerza espiritual, de eso se alimentan, y la tuya es lo suficientemente poderosa para resultarles irresistible, sólo que no esperan encontrarse con alguien que puede manejarlos a su gusto, de alguna manera logras detener su voracidad y acercarte a ellos lo suficiente para regresarlos al otro lado. Pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que te encuentres con uno que no puedas dominar. Tu reiatsu crece, al mismo ritmo que tú, y atrae a hollows cada vez más poderosos, más peligrosos, algunos de ellos pueden hablar e incluso razonar, no podrás someterlos, ellos te devorarán.

- Cómo es que sabes tanto de ellos…emm… cuál era tu nombre?- intentó con astucia el muchacho.

- Capitana Kuchiki, y lo sé porque es mi trabajo, ya te lo he dicho.- respondió cortante.

- Esperaba algo menos formal, como Anna o Yuuki, pero está bien, qué haces aquí _capitana Kuchiki_? Creí que tu soldado tenía todo bajo control, no veo a uno de ellos desde que él se encarga de desaparecerlos antes de que lleguen a mí.

- Estoy aquí para evaluar el progreso de la misión.- mintió descaradamente.

- Ya veo… Y cómo va hasta ahora?

- Pues, tenemos todo bajo control, sólo es rutina.- volvió a mentir fingiendo despreocupación.

- Pero si estas cosas van a hacerse cada vez más grandes y yo los atraigo, y esto es rutina para ustedes, quiere decir que hay más personas como yo y ustedes se encargan de protegerlos?- preguntó algo esperanzado con la idea de no ser un "bicho raro", de que hubiera otros como él.

- Algo así… -ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sobreactuado.- Bueno, en realidad no, pero no es un asunto que tenga que discutir contigo.

Rukia intentó cortar el tema. Cada pregunta del muchacho la metía en una mentira más grande que luego no podía sostener y hacerlo creer que ser como él era algo común no parecía tan buena idea.

- Entonces, soy un fenómeno o algo así? Yo… nunca antes había hablado de esto con nadie, eres la primer persona con la que comparto lo que puedo hacer. No ha sido fácil, puedo verlos desde que tengo memoria y siempre me han seguido, o eso creo. Y no fue hasta los trece o catorce años que supe qué hacer con ellos. Lo encontré en un libro que hablaba de almas y demonios, y contenía un ritual llamado Konso para enviar almas errantes hacia otro plano, que llamaban tierra de almas o algo así.

"Llevé a cabo el ritual con uno que encontré en el parque, no fue fácil, no lograba mantenerlo en el lugar para completar el pasaje, esa vez sí pensé que iba a morir, pero luego aprendí a controlarlos, con paciencia y dedicación logré ganar su confianza y mantenerlos quietos hasta el final del ritual.

- Lo que haces es muy peligroso.- Rukia bajó la guardia y se fue acercando lentamente – No deberías jugar con esto. Si por alguna razón se liberan de tu control, estás indefenso frente a ellos..- le advirtió la chica con genuina preocupación.

- Entonces enséñame a defenderme como ustedes lo hacen. Dónde puedo conseguir una de esas espadas? Tú podrías entrenarme.- se emocionó el muchacho.

- Estas "espadas" como tú las llamas, no se "consiguen", ellas nos eligen y son parte nuestra, y estudiamos años para poder dominarlas y aún así es un proceso constante el descubrir todo su potencial. No es algo que esté destinado para un rioka, lo siento. Debes olvidar todo este asunto y vivir tu vida como un muchacho normal.- le sugirió la shinigami.

- Es imposible, no soy normal, y yo no lo busco, ellos lo hacen, yo sólo tuve que aprender a lidiar con eso.- se excusó el joven de cabello rojo.- Por favor, enséñame a defenderme y ya no tendrás que enviar gente a hacerse cargo de mi.

Rukia se lo estaba pensando realmente, era tentadora la idea de enseñarle a manejar su energía, como cuando eran niños. Podría pasar tiempo con él y…

- Renji…- se escuchó un llamado que provenía del camino que se perdía en el parque.

Una muchacha alta y delgada se aproximaba a él casi corriendo.

_"Renji"_ pensó Rukia, _"No puede ser que sus padres hayan elegido el mismo nombre, esto es demasiado."_

El muchacho volteó a ver quién lo llamaba y cuando volvió a girar la capitana caza fantasmas ya no estaba allí.

_"Demonios, se escapó otra vez."_ se lamentó para sus adentros.

- Qué estás haciendo aquí parado en el medio de la nada?- le preguntó con una sonrisa la bella joven de largo cabello negro.

- Nada en particular, sabes que me gusta caminar por el parque en las noches. La pregunta en realidad es qué haces tú aquí.- dijo esquivando dar demasiados detalles.

- Bueno, como sé que te gustan las caminatas nocturnas supe que podría encontrarte aquí.- le contestó luciendo juguetona.

Rukia aún no se había marchado, los observaba desde las sombras, oculta en la espesura de la noche. No pudo evitar notar que la hermosa joven coqueteaba con Renji descaradamente, se balanceaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose el labio mientras lo recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada pretendiendo ser sensual.

- Bueno, y para qué me buscabas?- inquirió el alto joven con una sonrisa sexy respondiendo a sus coqueteos.

La shinigami observaba asqueada entre los arbustos. _"Ay, cielos, esto debe ser parte de su nueva personalidad como rioka, Renji nunca entraría en juego tan estúpido."_ O tal vez sí, nunca lo había visto interactuando con muchachas que no fueran parte de su grupo de amigos, pero sí había escuchado al pasar algunos comentarios sobre las habilidades románticas del teniente, aunque siempre había tratado de ignorar ese tema. Era obvio que como hombre que era tendría sus cosas, pero él siempre la había mantenido alejada de ese aspecto de su vida, no parecía darle más importancia que la casual, y como nunca había presentado una novia, Rukia suponía que eso del compromiso no le interesaba mucho, él era un hombre de acción, las peleas y el alcohol eran los que lo definían, como así también el honor y la lealtad, ese era _su_ Renji.

- En este momento hay una fiesta en el muelle, vine a buscarte para que vayamos, hace tiempo que no nos divertimos juntos.- coqueteó una vez la morocha mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

Rukia sintió una punzada de celos que la atravesó como un rayo. Debía admitir que la joven humana era hermosa, femenina, algo que ella ni soñaría en ser, y se veía muy bien en sus jeans ajustados y sus zapatillas acordonadas, un suéter que caía dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros y su largo y lacio cabello negro que brillaba bajo la luz de los faroles que adornaban el parque.

Renji la descolgó de sus brazos y dijo:

- Bien, vámonos si queremos llegar a esa fiesta.

No quería demostrar demasiado en caso que la capitana fantasma hubiera decidido quedarse observando, no sabía el por qué, pero no quería que ella pensara que tenía novia o algo así, tal vez creía que tenía alguna oportunidad con una shinigami certificada? Estaba volviéndose loco.


	5. Capitulo V

**A/N: **Por favor, apreciaría si pudieran dejarme su opinión sobre qué les parece la historia hasta ahora. Gracias! :)

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece.

**En el capítulo anterior:** Renji y Rukia se encuentran en el parque, pero una humana llega para interrumpir el momento y se lleva a nuestro protagonista.

**Capitulo V**

Rukia vagó sin rumbo por la ciudad, saltando de poste en poste, de edificio en edificio, su mente perdida en profundas cavilaciones. Recuerdos, pensamientos, decisiones, sentimientos, todo se mezclaba en su cabeza, qué diría su nii-sama si la viera así, dónde quedó el estoicismo característico de los Kuchiki? La serenidad, la apreciación fría y calculada, nada de eso le era posibles en este momento, era un enredo de emociones. Si Byakuya llegara a enterarse de que su antiguo teniente, o más bien su reencarnación, se encontraba en los dominios de su hermana, con seguridad movería cielo y tierra hasta que alguien más fuera asignado a cargo del escuadrón anexo de Karakura.

Luego de deambular por un par de horas se sacudió sus conflictos y decidió volver al cuartel, donde un preocupado Hanataro la esperaba en la puerta de la tienda.

- Capitana Kuchiki, la hemos estado buscando, no responde a su celular.

- Lo siento, Hanataro, debe haberse quedado sin batería. Por qué tanta urgencia?- le preguntó la exhausta capitana.

- Tenemos una situación. El radar del detectó una fuerte energía hace unas tres horas, pero luego desapareció sin dejar rastro antes que lográramos llegar allí, luego de eso ha estado entrando y saliendo del radar como por arte de magia, tenemos a todos los hombres recorriendo la zona donde fue detectado, pero hasta ahora no han avistado nada, ni una pista.

- Qué tan malo es?

- Los niveles de energía hacen suponer un Arrancar.- contestó preocupado el teniente.

- Eso no es posible, ya no quedan de ellos.- dijo escéptica la muchacha.

-Los refuerzos del Sereitei ya llegaron y se dispersaron en la zona.- informó.

Rukia entró a toda prisa a la tienda y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera; al llegar al muro accionó un pequeño interruptor escondido en uno de los estantes y la pared se deslizó hacia un costado dando paso a una sala cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de aparatos electrónicos incomprensibles que emitían luces y sonidos de manera periódica.

Frente a un tablero lleno de botones y palancas se encontraba Ururu, la niña tenía un par de grandes auriculares y observaba con atención una enorme pantalla frente a ella que mostraba un mapa detallado de la ciudad, y la recorría una línea vertical de izquierda a derecha la cual destacaba a su paso las grandes concentraciones de energía que pudiera haber a su paso.

- Cuál es la zona donde fue avistado?- Inquirió de inmediato la cabeza del escuadrón.

- La energía fue detectada por primera vez en esta zona hace tres horas.- Ururu señaló en la imagen de la pantalla la zona que ilustraba al parque donde ella y Renji habían estado conversando esa noche – Desapareció casi instantáneamente y las veces posteriores que pudimos localizarla brevemente indican que esta es su trayectoria.- la niña pulsó unos botones en la consola y una serie de puntos rojos se iluminaron en la pantalla y una línea que los unía se extendía desde el parque hasta el barrio lindero al muelle de la parte sur de la ciudad. – Parece que se dirige al viejo muelle, pero no hay nada allí, excepto viejos barcos abandonados y tal vez ratas, no hay nada de lo que pueda alimentarse.

La expresión de Rukia mutó en una de horror en el momento en que comprendió que lo que fuera que emanaba esa energía estaba siguiéndole los pasos a Renji.

- Ururu, contacta a todos los oficiales que se encuentran realizando el rastrillaje.- ordenó inmediatamente una muy decidida Rukia.- Que se dirijan de inmediato al muelle, que busquen luces y música, hay una fiesta de jóvenes en los muelles, sé lo que puede estar buscando. Hanataro,- continuó sin detenerse casi a respirar – prepara a todos los oficiales que quedaron en la base, me reuniré con todos en el muelle. Que vayan preparados para una feroz batalla.

La temeraria y valiente capitana usó su shunpo y en un momento estuvo apostada entre los tambores que rodeaban los depósitos abandonados linderos al muelle. Allí se encontró con los oficiales que habían llegado primero al recibir el aviso desde la base.

- Novedades.- ordenó la capitana.

- Localizamos la concentración de riokas y los tenemos bajo vigilancia, los alrededores están siendo patrullados pero aún no ha habido informes de avistamiento de la amenaza.- informó eficientemente el oficial.

Rukia observó cuidadosamente los alrededores y todo parecía controlado eficazmente por los shinigamis apostados en la zona, finalmente puso su atención en la fiesta que se desarrollaba ajena a todo el movimiento a su alrededor, entre los cuerpos que saltaban y se retorcían al ritmo de la estridente música logró divisar una familiar mata de pelo rojo en una cola alta. Apenas se balanceaba ante el sensual ritmo, la que se esmeraba en mostrar su destreza en el baile era su compañera que desvergonzadamente se contoneaba arrastrándose sobre el cuerpo del muchacho en lo que a sus ojos era una desagradable muestra de abierta sexualidad. Aún así, el ahora humano cabeza de piña, no parecía para nada descontento con los embates de "amiga".

Fue en medio de esta escena que un rugido ensordecedor se hizo oír en medio de la noche opacando aún el estridente sonido de la música humana. La enardecida juventud pareció no notar nada, excepto un muy sorprendido Renji que dirigió su atención al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Tras los antiguos depósitos abandonados pudo divisar la gigantesca criatura que los provocaba, y a su alrededor, al menos una docena de embravecidos shinigamis que intentaban detenerlo.

El muchacho, son su actual memoria, jamás había visto uno tan grande y tan feroz como este parecía ser. Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera sentido acercándose? Algo tan enorme como esto emitía desproporcionadas cantidades de energía.

Renji se excusó con su compañera, ajena a todo lo que los ojos del muchacho podían ver, e inventando alguna excusa se encaminó al lugar donde la batalla se estaba librando. Creyó oír alguna queja de la adolescente aún prendida de su brazo, pero hizo caso omiso y abandonó la improvisada pista de baile.

Una vez tras los corroídos depósitos pudo ver con claridad que la batalla se libraba en el aire, ni la bestia ni los soldados en bata negra tocaban el piso, jamás hubiera imaginado algo así, la pequeña capitana tenía razón, los había tan grandes y poderosos que él no podría dominar con su improvisado truco de hipnosis. La capitana… Renji ahora pudo distinguirla entre los hombres que embestían sin cesar contra la criatura. Ella se posó con gracia infinita sobre el techo de un almacén y logró oírla gritar: _"Baila, Sode no Shirayuki"_, y su _espadita_, como él la había llamado, cambió su forma y color, era admirable, le quitaba el aliento ver la belleza de ambas, zanpakuto y shinigami, danzar ese delicado baile mortal.

Pudo ver con claridad cuál era el motivo por el cual era ella quien estaba a cargo, con finísima y delicada gracia arremetió repetidamente contra el monstruo que no dejaba de emitir esos horribles alaridos y defenderse con sus enormes garras. Observó estupefacto cada instante de la batalla lleno de admiración, y una sensación algo familiar en el pecho, orgullo tal vez? Pero de qué? Finalmente y tras una ardua pelea, la hermosa shinigami y su Sode no Shirayuki dieron el golpe final, rebanando en dos la máscara que cubría la cara de la espantosa criatura.

La exhausta shinigami quedó suspendida en el aire tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras a nivel del suelo un emocionado muchacho aún la miraba boquiabierto, hasta que un abrazo lo sacó de su embelesamiento.

- Teniente Abarai! Teniente!- repetía sin cesar uno de los shinigamis que había participado de la batalla.

Las palabras llegaron a oídos de Rukia, quien inmediatamente giró sorprendida buscando el origen de tanto griterío, sólo para descubrir a Rikichi colgando del muchacho pelirrojo que lucía una expresión de horror y leve desagrado.

La chica usó nuevamente su shunpo para llegar hasta los dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _"Esto se ve mal, enviaron a Rikichi entre los refuerzos"_ pensó.

- Rikichi, tranquilízate.

- Miss Kuchiki, es… - trató de decir el muchacho.

- No, Rikichi, sólo se parece, él no es… Ven conmigo.

Tomándolo del brazo lo apartó del confundido rioka.

- Oficial,- continuó dirigiéndose a uno de los subordinados que se encontraba cerca- por favor, escolte al humano hasta el cuartel, tendrán que ir a pie, cuando lleguen llévelo inmediatamente a mi oficina.

- Sí, señora.- obedeció inclinándose levemente.

- Un momento…- interrumpió el aludido- Qué demonios es esto? No me trates como si fuera un objeto, yo no voy a ningún lado con este… este… Estoy en medio de una fiesta, vine con una acompañante, no puedo dejarla sola.

- Acaso no ves que esto vino por ti? Crees que es casualidad que haya aparecido de la nada y se haya dirigido hacia donde tú estabas? No podemos protegerte así, debemos mantenerte bajo vigilancia constante. Por ahora vendrás con nosotros, no es una invitación, es una orden. Ve y dile a tu novia que algo surgió y debes irte, seguramente tiene amigas que pueden acompañarla.- dijo cortante la capitana sin dar lugar a objeción.

Renji la miró sin palabras, el semblante de la capitana había cambiado, parecía preocupada y mantenía al otro muchacho de bata, el que lo había abrazado, tras ella, apretándolo fuertemente de la mano.

- Iré, pero no porque tú lo ordenes, enana, sólo porque me intriga saber más de esto, y sobre quién es ese teniente Abarai…

- El chico está confundido, es su primera batalla y la emoción le nubló la vista, tal vez te pareces a un antiguo amigo suyo que murió en una situación similar a esta. Discúlpalo y olvídalo.

- Pero, Rukia, lo siento, capitana Kuchiki, él…

- No, Rikichi, no… sólo debes tranquilizarte un poco, luego te explico.- terminó en voz baja.

_"Con que Rukia…"_ pensó con satisfacción el rioka, finalmente conocía su nombre, sonaba hermoso sólo pensarlo, cómo se sentiría llamarla así?


	6. Capitulo VI

**A/N: **Hola a todos otra vez y muchas gracias a aquellos que decidieron dejarme un pequeño comentario, que es lo que más me anima a seguir con esta historia, aunque actualmente estoy estancada y no sé cómo darle curso, creo que estoy algo bloqueada, tengo muchas ideas, pero me cuesta organizarlas, espero encontrar un camino pronto ya que me gusta postear un capítulo al menos una vez por semana. Bueno, espero que este les guste y dejen sus comentarios si es así, y si no les gustó también siéntase libres de corregirme (con cariño). Gracias a todos!

**Disclaimer: **Como todos ya sabemos, Bleach no me pertenece.

**En el capítulo anterior: **Rukia y su equipo detienen a un poderoso hollow que va tras Renji y finalmente decide trasladarlo al cuartel del escuadrón para mantenerlo a salvo.

**Capitulo VI**

Renji fue escoltado hasta la tienda de Urahara a pie, pues él no podía seguir el paso a los demás que eficientemente usaron su shunpo para llegar al cuartel.

Antes de que Renji arribara, la capitana los reunió a todos en el salón principal y les dio un pequeño discurso tratando de explicar la actual situación.

- Sé que a muchos de ustedes les sorprenderá la apariencia del rioka que en este momento se ha vuelto nuestra prioridad, sobre todo para aquellos que conocieron al teniente Abarai, pero déjenme asegurarles que este no es _nuestro_ teniente, tal vez su alma reencarnó en este cuerpo humano, pero no conserva ningún recuerdo de la vida que llevó en el Sereitei como oficial de la corte, por lo tanto nada de esto debe ser mencionado frente a él, no queremos confundirlo más.

"Como segundo punto tengo que comunicarles que dado el episodio de hoy he decidido que la mejor manera de darle protección es tenerlo bajo nuestra custodia constante en nuestra base, por lo cual, de ahora en adelante vivirá entre nosotros. Los hollows que van tras su alto poder espiritual son cada vez más poderosos y se hará más y más difícil ponerlos bajo control a tiempo y el despliegue de fuerzas necesario es demasiado para poder sustentarlo diariamente. Estando dentro de las instalaciones del escuadrón su poder será indetectable para los hollows y estará a salvo, y de esa manera podré enviar los refuerzos de vuelta a casa.

"Vuelvo a recalcarles la absoluta necesidad de ser discretos al respecto de su existencia previa a esta, es de suma importancia que él no sepa de ello. Y si alguno de ustedes, que han sido amigos del teniente Abarai conservan alguna foto de él debe ser eliminada de inmediato.

"Bien, es todo por ahora, los oficiales a mi cargo pueden retomar sus tareas diarias, los demás pueden preparase para volver al Sereitei en cuanto Urahara tenga listo el senkaimon.

Todos los shinigamis abandonaron lentamente el salón, excepto uno con un pequeño tatuaje sobre su ceja.

- Capitana Kuchiki.- la llamó con voz queda.

- Dime, Rikichi.- lo animó luego de un largo suspiro.

- Tú dices que él no es… Estás segura?- preguntó tímido.

- Estoy segura de que él _fue_ nuestro Renji, pero cuando nos abandonó y reencarnó en el cuerpo de un rioka olvidó todo lo vivido como Renji Abarai. Son los recuerdos y las experiencias las que hacen a la persona, y él no conserva ninguno de ellos, lo siento, pero él no es quien parece ser a nuestros ojos. Dé que es difícil, lo es para mi también, pero nada de lo que hagamos nos devolverá a nuestro amigo.- ella tomaba al joven de las manos con ternura – Vuelve a casa e intenta olvidarlo, ya lo lloramos una vez, no revivas ese duelo.

- Qué demonios es este lugar?- preguntó incrédulo el joven rioka.- Esto es una tienda, pretendes que crea que tienen su base en una tienda de baratas?

- Silencio, humano, hablas mucho y eres muy molesto. Sólo sígueme.- contestó irritado el escolta del muchacho.

Entraron en el local y Renji siguió a su guía hasta la parte trasera de la tienda, donde el shinigami tocó algo y la pared se abrió para dar paso a un mundo completamente diferente.

- Sígueme, no te demores, tengo que llevarte con la capitana.

- Todos parecen tenerle miedo a tu capitana, da risa, a penas debe medir un metro… jaja.- se rio sonoramente.

- No es miedo, rioka ignorante, es respeto, la capitana pertenece a uno de los cuatro clanes que son el pilar de nuestra sociedad, el clan Kuchiki es el más poderoso de los cuatro y Miss Kuchiki es, digamos, su princesa, por decirlo de alguna manera; aunque a ella no le gusta que le recuerden su estatus, se ganó el puesto de capitana con méritos propios, es una de las más poderosas capitanas del Gotei 13, y tengo el honor de estar bajo su mando.- fue la respuesta solemne del segador de almas.

Renji lo seguía ahora en silencio por los pasillos interminables del extraño lugar, aquí y allá se encontraban con otros shinigamis que lo miraban con curiosidad en silencio e inmediatamente se ponían a hablar en voz baja. Bien, parece que ya era famoso.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de la capitana, el shinigami golpeó con cuidado y esperó respuesta.

- Adelante.- se escuchó una firme voz desde adentro.

- Capitana Kuchiki, señora, aquí está el rioka tal como usted lo ordenó.- siempre solemne le informó a su superior sin levantar la vista del suelo y levemente inclinado hacia delante mostrando su respeto.

Rukia se puso de pie tras su escritorio cubierto de papeles.

- Muchas gracias, oficial Yukiro, puede retirarse.- le indicó la muchacha de negros cabellos.

Una vez que el shinigami hubo dejado la oficina, se dirigió al joven rioka que lucía una expresión seria en sus duras facciones.

- Toma asiento.- le ofreció señalando una de las dos sillas que se ubicaban delante del enorme escritorio de haya.

El muchacho tomó una de las sillas y la alejó del escritorio lo suficiente para desparramarse sin cuidado en ella con sus largas piernas extendidas frente a él y cruzadas por los tobillos.

- Así que… qué es lo que hago aquí?- preguntó fingiendo despreocupación.

- Estás bajo nuestra custodia.

- Soy un prisionero?- preguntó sin expresión en el rostro y sosteniéndole la mirada incómodamente.

- Yo no diría eso, _invitado_ sería un término más apropiado. Sé que tal vez empezamos de la peor manera. Corrijamos eso: mi nombre es Capitana Kuchiki y estoy a cargo del escuadrón de Karakura.- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras extendía su mano en señal de amistad.

- Kurosu Shiki.- se presentó dándole a conocer por primera vez su nombre a una Rukia que perdió su sonrisa al escucharlo.

Soltó su mano mientras se reclinaba lentamente de nuevo en su silla, sus ojos fijos en los del rioka en cuyo rostro asomaba lentamente una sonrisa de lado.

Acaso estaba inventando ese nombre? Disfrutaba con este juego? Ella oyó claramente a la humana llamarlo Renji.

- Pasa algo?- le preguntó curioso al notar la reacción de la shinigami al mando – Mi nombre te resulta familiar?

- Para nada.- respondió inmediatamente algo sombría.

- Si es como yo creo y has mandado a espiarme, te preguntarás por qué me llaman Renji. No es mi nombre real, es sólo un apodo.- respondió a la tácita pregunta de la jefa.

- No es un apodo muy común, es más bien un nombre.- comentó intentando conseguir información sin presionar demasiado.

- Es una tonta historia, según una pitonisa de circo ese fue mi nombre en otra vida, y fui un guerrero muy poderoso que murió en batalla. Como a mis amigos les gustó mucho el cuento, me pegaron el nombre.- soltó sin darle mucha importancia.

Rukia sentía como su pulso se aceleraba y sus ojos brillaban vidriosos con las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarla.

Tragó con dificultad e intentó cambiar el tema ocultando el temblor en su voz.

- Bien, volvamos a lo que nos ocupa.- se aclaró un poco la garganta tratando de sonar lo más profesional posible.- Como habrás notado, esto se ha salido de control, a penas logramos contenerlo a tiempo antes de que hubiera víctimas colaterales. Con esto quiero que comprendas que no eres el único en peligro en esta situación, los hollows se sienten atraídos por tu energía espiritual, pero devorarán todo lo que se encuentre en su camino, los que están cerca tuyo también pueden salir lastimados.

- Entiendo. Debo admitir que nunca antes vi a uno tan grande, y se veía realmente feroz, pero no es una solución sólo mantenerme aquí para siempre.- objetó comprensivo el muchacho.

- La idea no es que sea para siempre. Mientras te encuentras con nosotros se te enseñará una técnica para ocultar tu energía. Requiere de concentración y práctica, pero de esta manera podrás llevar una vida normal sin ser perseguido constantemente.- explicó la joven segadora.

- Así que sólo aprendo a ocultarme… como una rata.

- No lo veas así, esto te permitirá seguir con tu vida.

- Pensé que ustedes que saben cómo lidiar con estos espíritus podían enseñarme cómo enfrentarlos, enseñarme a manejar mi energía para vencerlos y ser útil. Debe haber un motivo por el cual nací con este poder. No puedes decirme que sólo debo ocultarlo y vivir como un humano ordinario cuando claramente no lo soy.

Ahora se encontraba muy erguido en su silla, había abandonado su pose de despreocupación y con una mano apoyada en cada rodilla la miraba desafiante esperando una respuesta.

- Ese no es nuestro trabajo, debemos mantener a los humanos a salvo, no enseñarles a luchar y muy probablemente perder la vida en una lucha que no les corresponde. Somos segadores de almas y es nuestro deber hacernos cargo de las almas fuera de control. Tu deber es simplemente vivir tu vida humana lo más "humanamente" posible. Por el momento no tengo otra opción más que mantenerte aquí para asegurarme de que estés a salvo. Debes avisarles a tus padres, inventar algo convincente para que estén tranquilos mientras recibes tu entrenamiento.

Rukia fue lo suficientemente astuta para cambiar el curso de la conversación y evitar la confrontación inminente. Si él decidía irse no podría detenerlo, se suponía que no debía interferir con la vida de los riokas. Pero si la estación 46 se enteraba de su existencia y lo consideraba una amenaza para la paz de Karakura, podía decidir su confinamiento permanente.

- No tengo nada que avisar a nadie. Vivo solo. No conocí a mis padres y no de debo explicaciones a nadie.

Toc, toc, toc. Unos golpecitos en la puerta de la oficina los interrumpió.

- Adelante.- se apresuró a responder Rukia.

- Permiso, capitana, lamento interrumpir, pero Urahara me manda a informarle que el senkaimón se encuentra listo.- informó el shinigami desde la puerta abierta.

- Muy bien. Dé aviso a los oficiales que vinieron como refuerzos y acompañe a nuestro invitado a una habitación libre para que se instale.- ordenó.

- Pero…- quiso intervenir Renji.

- Lo siento,- interrumpió ella- tengo asuntos que atender. Podremos continuar hablando más tarde. Puedes asearte y acomodarte en tu nueva habitación. Mandaré por ti en la mañana.

- Por favor, sígame.- le ofreció el shinigami que aún esperaba en la puerta.

Renji se puso de pie algo reticente, pero decidió que ya tendría tiempo de oponerse a los mandatos de la princesa Kuchiki, y disfrutaría haciéndolo.

Rukia llegó hasta donde Urahara ya tenía preparado el senkaimon. Los oficiales ya se encontraban alineados para atravesarlo. También se encontraban ahí Hanataro, junto a Urahara a un lado del portal. Rukia se acercó hasta ellos y les habló en un tono prácticamente inaudible, al menos para los demás presentes en la habitación.

- Hanataro, quedarás a cargo del cuartel durante unas horas, en vista de lo ocurrido tendré que ir a informar personalmente de la situación antes de que los rumores se esparzan. Urahara, por favor, mientras no estoy preséntate al joven Shiki y si él está dispuesto puedes comenzar con su entrenamiento por la mañana.

- Shiki? – preguntó curioso el ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón.

- Sí, ese es su nombre. Tal vez sea mejor llamarlo así para evitarnos a todos indeseadas confusiones.- respondió Rukia seria.

- Creí que su nombre era Renji, cómo es eso?

- Por más improbable que suene, una adivina de feria le dijo que ese había sido su nombre en una vida donde fue un guerrero.- contestó algo escéptica.

- Bueno, de hecho existen riokas capaces de "leer auras" como ellos lo llaman. Lo cierto es que tienen la habilidad de ver y sentir el reiatsu de las personas y obtener información de él como si de un libro se tratase. Conozco un par de ellas.- los instruyó el hombre del sombrero a rayas.

- Los asuntos de las extrañas habilidades de los riokas nunca dejará de sorprenderme.- comentó Hanataro.

- De hecho, llevé a cabo una serie de experimentos…

- Lo siento muchachos, ya debo partir, otro día me informas de tus estudios Urahara, tal vez podamos darle utilidad a esa clase de habilidad. Por ahora debo arribar al Sereitei y reunirme con mi hermano y con el capitán en jefe para que me autoricen a darle asilo y protección a un ex integrante de la guardia de la corte reencarnado. No va a ser fácil convencerlos, y es probable que mi hermano se oponga o que quiera asignar a alguien más como jefe de esta división, ya que puede alegar conflicto emocional de mi parte. Espero estar aquí victoriosa para el almuerzo, seguramente estemos reunidos toda la noche, ustedes descansen y comiencen con sus órdenes por la mañana. Deséenme suerte.

- Usted lo logrará capitana, es la mejor cuando de debatir se trata.- la alentó su teniente.

- No te des por vencida, será difícil para ti, pero no hay nadie que pudiera dirigir esto mejor que tú.- apoyó Urahara- Bien, todo está listo, puedes atravesarlo, los oficiales irán detrás de ti.

- Bien.- asintió la decidida capitana y con su mirada llena de firme determinación entró en el senkaimon.

Renji se encontraba recostado en su nueva cama en la pequeña habitación que le habían asignado, no debía medir mucho más de cinco o seis metros cuadrados, y a pesar de tener una puerta estilo occidental con bisagras, dentro todo era muy clásicamente oriental. El futón yacía en el suelo de madera y una pequeña mesa cuadrada rodeada de un par de almohadones negros se encontraba a su izquierda. El único otro amoblamiento de la habitación era un perchero donde colgaban sus ropas de rioka, él ahora vestía uno de los uniformes negros de los shinigamis, el cual se había colocado con sorprendente facilidad teniendo en cuenta que jamás había vestido algo parecido y que su mente se encontraba en otra parte.

Por la pequeña ventana que estaba sobre la pared opuesta a la de la puerta de salida podía ver que aún era de noche y parecía que faltaban varias horas para el amanecer, pero a pesar de la hora y el agotamiento físico y mental no podía conciliar el sueño. Cerró los ojos y otra vez sus pensamientos giraron en torno a cierta muchacha bajita y de cabellos negros. Nada le preocupaba ya la vida que había dejado atrás y veía hacia el futuro con la esperanza de encontrar una respuesta a todas sus dudar en la pequeña capitana. No sabía por qué pero tenía la fuerte sensación de que ella sabía mucho más de su situación de lo que dejaba ver.


	7. Capitulo VII

**Hola otra vez a todos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi historia, espero que les esté gustando. Debo aclarar que en este capítulo me tomé una licencia poética y cambié el color del reiatsu de Urahara, pero tuve que hacerlo en favor de una escena muy visual en la que debía distinguirse del de Renji. Bueno, lean y espero que disfruten... y si pueden... (ahora de rodillas) DEJEN UN REVIEW POR FAVOR! BUUAAAA... :'(. Y desde ya muchas gracias a los que lo han hecho desde el principio y a los que me comentan capítulo a capítulo, eso me gusta mucho. Ahora si... la historia: (y me siento algo perezosa de reseñar el , así que espero que tengan buena memoria o me lo vuelven a leer ;)**

**Capitulo VII**

Rukia llegó hasta la oficina del capitán en jefe y tomó un profundo respiro antes de tocar la puerta.

- Adelante Capitana Kuchiki.- le respondió una profunda voz desde adentro.

Ella ingresó en la sala y se inclinó hacia delante mostrando su respeto.

- Qué es tan importante que amerita una reunión en medio de la noche?- inquirió el anciano hombre sentado en su enorme silla llena de adornos.

De pie a un lado se encontraba, calmo e inexpresivo como siempre, su hermano.

- Capitán Comandante, Capitán Kuchiki.- los saludó dirigiéndose a cada uno.- El motivo por el cual solicité una reunión a estas horas de la madrugada es porque para mañana en la mañana los rumores surgidos de la misión de emergencia que tuvimos que llevar a cabo esta noche darán lugar a muchas dudas y especulaciones,- explicó seria la morena – y quiero tener la oportunidad de darles mi reporte al respecto antes de que se formen ideas equivocadas.

- Muy bien, adelante Capitana, tiene toda nuestra atención.- ofreció el comandante supremo.

Rukia se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva con dificultad antes de comenzar. Lo había repasado en su mente cientos de veces, pero estando frente al estoico jefe del clan Kuchiki, no parecía fácil lograr que estuviera de su lado.

- Bien. Trataré de ser lo más clara y concisa posible. Durante uno de nuestros patrullajes dimos con un rioka con una rara habilidad de "controlar" en cierta forma a pequeños hollows de poca inteligencia. Él los dominaba con la fuerza de su reiatsu y mediante un rito muy básico que aprendió de un libro de espiritismo, los exorcizaba del mundo humano enviándolos por su cuenta a la sociedad de almas.

El anciano la miró con preocupación desde su amplia silla frente a ella.

- Sé que les surgen muchas dudas al respecto, pero por favor déjenme continuar.

- Adelante.- contestó el jefe supremo.

- La primer medida fue hacerlo desistir de sus actividades, teniendo en cuenta que él también puede vernos, intenté convencerlo verbalmente, pero se rehusó alegando que los hollows iban a él por ayuda. Efectivamente se sentían atraídos por su gran fuerza espiritual como alimento, no por un deseo de ser redimidos. Como segunda medida se optó por eliminar toda amenaza antes de que pudiera tener contacto con él, pero la frecuencia de las apariciones se fue incrementando así como también el tamaño y la ferocidad de los hollows atraídos por su reiatsu que parece haberse incrementado en las últimas semanas. El último y más violento episodio fue el de esta noche, para el cual requerimos de refuerzos para localizar y contener la amenaza ya que tenía la habilidad de ocultar su energía.

"En vista de este último evento llegué a la conclusión de que sería imposible protegerlo en su ambiente y también corrían peligro las almas de los humanos que lo rodeaban, por lo cual tomé la decisión de darle asilo temporal en los cuarteles de mi escuadrón, donde las barreras de protección evitan que el reiatsu sea notado desde el exterior.

"Ahora, aquí está el motivo de mi urgencia por reunirme con ustedes: el reiatsu que posee este rioka no es otro que el del fallecido teniente del quinto escuadrón Abarai Renji.- Byakuya abrió la boca para objetar, su expresión había abandonado la de indiferencia y lucía un ceño fruncido.- Déjame terminar, por favor, hermano, luego habrá un momento para responder a tus preguntas.- lo detuvo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con respeto pero con una firmeza que hizo que el omnipotente capitán callara dándole lugar a continuar con su informe.

- Debo aclarar que su aspecto físico es el del teniente Abarai, pero no conserva ninguna de sus memorias, por lo cual se puede concluir que es una reencarnación de su espiritu, pero no es en ningún otro aspecto el Renji que todos conocimos. Por algún motivo, en el proceso de su paso de una existencia a la siguiente conservó parte del poder de su reiatsu, lo que él desarrolló como la habilidad de controlar hollows. El científico y ex capitán de la división de investigación, Kisuke, teoriza que probablemente las circunstancias de la muerte del teniente a manos de un Menos Grande y la simultaneidad del paso al otro mundo haya hecho que conservara tal proporción de su fuerza espiritual.

"Aclarado esto, lo que estoy solicitando, básicamente, es el permiso para darle asilo en nuestras instalaciones de Karakura mientras se lo entrena para controlar su reiatsu y hacerlo indetectable para los hollows para que pueda así continuar con su vida humana normalmente sin correr peligro alguno. Eso es todo.

Una vez que finalizó volvió a respirar hondo, como si el aire le faltara y su mirada viajaba de uno a otro capitán tratando de adivinar sus reacciones. Los segundos que tardaron en contestar se le hicieron eternos, dolorosos, torturantes.

- Señor Capitán Comandante,- intervino finalmente el capitán del sexto escuadrón - debo hacer notar que la Capitana Kuchiki fue muy cercana al teniente Abarai en sus días como oficial de la corte y su relación previa puede nublar su juicio en situaciones concretas.

- Cuál es su punto Capitán Kuchiki?- inquirió el hombre de larga barba.

- La Capitana puede tender a confundir al rioka con su amigo fallecido y tomar decisiones equivocadas en cuanto a su entrenamiento y sobre la discreción necesaria sobre su vida pasada.

- Cuál es su opinión al respecto, Capitana.- el comandante le dio su derecho a réplica muy cortésmente.

- El encargado de su entrenamiento será el y él tomará las decisiones que a eso atañen. En cuanto al absoluto secreto que debe ser su antigua existencia, todo está bajo control, mis oficiales están informados sobre ello y a mi me queda muy claro cuál es mi posición y mi deber al respecto. El objetivo principal de esto es proteger un alma humana, que es nuestro deber primordial, y la única solución viable es la que les he propuesto. Queda a su criterio darme su aprobación para llevarlo a cabo, Capitán, Señor.

- No estoy de acuerdo con esto, es claro que hay un conflicto aquí.- intervino nuevamente la cabeza del clan Kuchiki.

El Capitán Comandante meditó unos momentos en el silencio de la sala, un silencio tan lleno de suposiciones y esperanzas que casi podía sentirse su peso.

Finalmente sus palabras lo quebraron haciendo eco en las antiguas paredes.

- He escuchado ambos alegatos y debo concluir que la capitana del escuadrón anexo de Karakura tiene resuelto el problema, en teoría. Lo voy a dejar en sus manos. Pero requiero como condición informes semanales sin excepción, tanto suyos como de su teniente y del a cargo del entrenamiento del rioka.

- Gracias, Señor. Todo se hará según sus órdenes.- prometió Rukia

- Puede volver a sus deberes.- la despidió.

- Buenos días! Arriba vago, ya casi amanece.

Renji saltó de la cama del susto que le dio el niño de cabellos rojos que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, nunca antes lo había visto, pero esta situación le produjo un fuerte dejavu. Tenía sobre su hombro derecho lo que parecía un bate de baseball gigante, y por su mirada y actitud parecía que si no le obedecía le iba a dar una paliza.

- El te espera en la cocina para desayunar.

- Pe-pero, q-qué hora es?- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- AHORA!- gritó el malhumorado niño y Renji saltó una vez más poniéndose de pie y atravesó la puerta de la habitación a la carrera.

- Pero no sé dónde está la cocina! – gritó Renji mientras corría por el pasillo sin dirección.

El muchacho pelirrojo se quedó en la puerta de la habitación riendo a más no poder mientras se agarraba el estómago.

- Esto sigue siendo divertido, jajajjaaajja.

Finalmente, luego de dar vueltas y vueltas por los interminables pasillos logró encontrar lo que parecía ser la cocina.

- Bien! Veo que decidió honrarnos con su presencia, joven Kurossu.- lo recibió con sarcasmo un hombre sentado a la mesa. Su ridículo sombrero de rayas verdes le cubría la mitad superior de la cara y un enorme abanico ocultaba desde la nariz hacia abajo, haciendo que el único sector visible de su rostro fueran sus ojos, y con eso le bastaba para saber que este tipo estaba completamente loco.

- Tome asiento, coma algo de lo que tan amablemente nuestro cocinero preparó para que usted disfrute sin pagar ni un solo centavo por ello.

Renji se sintió extrañamente incómodo mientras tomaba su café, ya casi frío, siendo observado por un enorme hombre de bigotes que llevaba un delantal. Debía ser el cocinero. Con algo de timidez tomó uno de los pastelillos que se encontraban en una bandeja redonda en el centro de la mesa; sabían realmente bien, pero cuando fue a tomar otro, una pequeña niña de mirada triste que se encontraba sentada junto al hombre de sombrero, dijo:

- Adelante, come cuanto tú quieras. Después de todo esto es gratis, vago, las comidas y el alojamiento. Tienes mucha suerte.

Renji alejó lentamente la mano que tenía extendida hacia la bandeja y con pena agradeció por la comida y se puso de pie. El hombre del sombrero también se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a él con una expresión que al muchacho le resultó casi malévola, pero no podía asegurarlo, ya que sólo podía ver sus ojos.

- Ahora podremos comenzar con tu entrenamiento. Mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara y voy a estar a cargo de enseñarte a ocultar tu energía espiritual, o reiatsu como nosotros lo llamamos. Sígueme.

Abandonaron la cocina y Renji lo siguió por interminables pasillos y curvas, este lugar parecía ocupar al menos tres manzanas, pero desde afuera la tienda apenas medía quince metros. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando atravesando una puerta, el hombre lo guió a lo que llamó "el patio trasero".

Para ponerlo simple, parecía el desierto de Atacama. Piedras, rocas y riscos se extendían hasta donde daba la vista, parecía no tener fin.

"Parece que ya no estoy en Kansas" pensó el joven bromeando para sus adentros.

- Bueno, rioka, el sendero delante de ti se encuentra sembrado con sensores de energía conectados a trampas que se activarán en el momento que tu reiatsu se salga de control.- explicó el hombre luciendo una sonrisa que pretendía ser amistosa pero resultaba escalofriante.

- Pero ni siquiera sé qué es esa energía de la que hablas, ni sabía que existía. Cómo puedo controlarla si no sé dónde se encuentra?

- Bebe esto.- agregó extendiendo hacia él un tubo de laboratorio.

Renji lo tomó desconfiado y lo llevó a su nariz para olerlo, de inmediato lo alejó lo más que pudo con cara de asco.

- Qué m… es esto? Huele como el demonio.

- Te ayudará a visualizar la energía. Si quieres seguir adelante con esto, bébelo ahora.- fue el ultimátum del loco hombre mientras apuntaba amenazadoramente con un bastón, lo cual le resultó extraño a Renji ya que el hombre no parecía necesitarlo.

- Ok, ok.- respondió mientras se tragaba el viscoso líquido de un sorbo y sentía que se le iba a volver a salir junto con desayuno y todo.

Lo forzó una vez más hacia su estómago tragando con dificultad.

- Y ahora qué? No siento nada distinto, sólo que podría prender fuego algo con mi aliento.

- Paciencia. Dale tiempo, ya te darás cuenta cuando esté funcionando.

En ese preciso instante un dolor agudo en el estómago hizo al humano doblarse al medio y caer al suelo. Comenzó a sentir algo raro subiendo por sus venas.

- Te lo dije.

Sus ojos ardían tanto que quería arrancárselos de las cuencas con los dedos.

- Tranquilo, enseguida terminará.- le aseguró el lunático , sí, de ahora en más lo llamaría así, estaba completamente loco y sentía que lo había envenenado.

Finalmente el dolor cedió y Renji pudo ponerse de pie y abrir lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que entró en su campo visual fueron sus manos… dio un salto al ver que estaban en llamas, flamas rojas se desprendían de ellas en todas direcciones.

- Me estoy quemando! – gritó mientras sacudía las manos con desesperación.

Entonces fue cuando levantó la vista y pudo ver que el loco Doctor también estaba cubierto en llamas, pero blancas.

- Trata de relajarte un poco, lo que ves alrededor de nuestros cuerpos es nuestra energía espiritual. Observa, liberaré levemente la mía.

Inmediatamente pudo ver como las flamas blancas se extendían desde el cuerpo del hombre de sombrero hacia él.

- Tal vez un poco más para que entiendas de qué se trata.- agregó mientras dirigía las llamas blanquecinas de su energía hacia Renji y su sonrisa malévola volvía a aparecer en su rostro. En el momento en que colisionaron con las suyas pudo sentir una fuerte presión que lo dejó sin aliento. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y luego también debió apoyar sus manos. A penas si podía respirar, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Creo que ya comprendes mejor de qué estoy hablando.- dijo contrayendo nuevamente las llamaradas de energía.

Renji se puso lentamente de pie tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Si pones atención podrás ver como tu reiatsu flamea sin control a tu alrededor.

Definitivamente, su energía, roja como el fuego, parecía un incendio fuera de control. Se extendía aleatoriamente, alguna flama escapaba por su izquierda, otra por detrás, por momentos estallaba sin control. Ahora podía verla, pero no le parecía posible controlar su comportamiento errático.

- Intentemos algo.- le propuso Urahara – Cierra los ojos.

Renji obedeció sin chistar.

- Aún puedes verla?

- Mmmm… sí, creo que sí.

- En realidad, ahora la estas sintiendo. Haz el intento de contraerla, toma aire profundamente e imagina que la estás absorbiendo.- lo instruyó.

Renji hizo tal como se le decía y visualizó su energía ingresando por su boca mientras inspiraba hasta apenas dejar un fino destello rojo sobre su piel.

Pero entonces no pudo inspirar más, sintió que se ahogaba, y soltó todo el aire en un soplido. Su energía se disparó con fuerza en todas direcciones sorprendiendo a Urahara y tomándolo desprevenido lo tumbó al suelo.

- Creo que fue demasiado gráfico,- le dijo poniéndose de pie - te tomaste la comparativa muy al pie de la letra. Pero sirvió a su fin, ahora tienes conciencia y voluntad sobre tu reiatsu. Concentrémonos en dominarlo.- dispuso el entrenador – Camina por el sendero hasta el otro lado y recuerda que en cuanto se te salga de control los sensores dispararán una trampa.- le advirtió.

El muchacho, tomó un hondo respiro y soltó el aire con sumo cuidado esta vez, intentando concentrarse, cerró los ojos y contrajo su energía tanto como pudo, con una facilidad que sorprendió a su sensei ya que apenas era su segundo intento. En cuanto la sintió estable comenzó a caminar hacia su meta.

Había avanzado unos diez metros sin problemas y parecía que iba a lograrlo.

_"Esto no es divertido"_ pensó Kisuke en silencio.

- Kurossu, cuidado con la piedra!- le gritó.

- Piedra? Cuál piedra? – preguntó el muchacho girando en busca de la amenaza.

En el preciso momento que el maldito tipo le habló perdió la concentración y su energía se disparó en todas direcciones activando los sensores de reiatsu.

- Esa.- rió el extraño tipo.

Enormes rocas comenzaron a volar hacia él, esquivó un par, pero finalmente una le dio en medio de la cara noqueándolo.

- Sip, va a tomar algún tiempo.- añadió riendo maliciosamente tras su abanico.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo de esta historia. Tal vez me demore con las actualizaciones por que estoy algo bloqueada con esto. De todas formas espero que disfruten hasta aquí.**

**Como siempre: Bleach no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo VIII**

Rukia regresó de la sociedad de almas cerca del medio día. Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de las habitaciones mientras se dirigía a la suya. Se sentía tan agotada. Había pasado la noche en vela tratando de convencer al capitán comandante y a su hermano de que ella podía manejarlo, sin embargo, en este momento que sus fuerzas la abandonaban no estaba tan segura de eso.

Siguió caminando con la mirada fija en el piso y casi arrastrando los pies, poco propio de una orgullosa Kuchiki, hasta que chocó con algo enorme que había a su paso. Comenzó a levantar la vista lentamente y lo primero que vio fueron unos pies descalzos, luego una toalla blanca y más arriba una hilera de vellos que llegaba hasta un perfecto ombligo en forma de ranura ubicado sobre unos abdominales marcados y firmes como roca. Fuera de su control, su boca y sus ojos se fueron abriendo cada vez más mientras recorría unos enormes pectorales con la mirada hasta llegar a un rostro que la miraba con sorna. Los rojos cabellos sueltos sobre sus hombros y espalda aún goteaban, producto de su reciente ducha. El muchacho frente a ella le regaló una sonrisa de lado y dijo:

- Estás babeando.

En ese momento notó que su boca estaba ridículamente abierta y se maldijo por ser tan obvia. La cerró de inmediato, con tanta fuerza que casi se muerde la lengua.

- Por supuesto que no! Acaso eres idiota!? Muévete, estás ocupando todo el paso enorme… mono… estúpido.- escupió finalmente luego de titubear demasiado para su gusto.

Ni siquiera podía insultarlo correctamente.

- Ya deja de pasearte desnudo por los pasillos y ve a tu habitación a ponerte algo de ropa.

- Es que estás parada bloqueando la puerta.- contestó sosteniéndole la mirada con una intensidad que hubiera derretido el polo.

- Qué? Justo aquí?- preguntó incrédula.

- Sí, hay algún problema?

- Ninguno.- contestó dándole vuelta la cara.

Pero lo cierto era que su cuarto estaba justo junto al suyo.

_"Esto es idea de Urahara, ese maldito pervertido lo puso justo junto a mi, qué está tramando? Si cree que va a lograr que pierda la compostura y haga algo fuera de lugar está muy equivocado."_ Se convenció a sí misma, haciendo una nota mental de vengarse del maldito hombre del sombrero.

Un estridente sonido de gong retumbó por los pasillos de las barracas.

Renji se asomó por la puerta de sus nueva habitación con cara de confundido.

- Y ahora qué demonios es eso?

Rukia salió también de su cuarto y le contestó:

- Es el aviso de que el almuerzo está listo. Sígueme.

_"Así que su cuarto está junto al mío. Acaso es suerte o qué."_ Pensó el rioka sonriendo internamente.

Mientras seguía los pasos de la capitana un silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos. El muchacho no sabía si debía hablar o no, ella se veía fría y distante, no parecía estar de humor para conversar así que decidió seguirla sin decir palabra. Se dedicó a observarla. La recorrió de arriba abajo con ojo crítico. Las holgadas ropas de shinigami no dejaban ver demasiado de su figura, sólo que tenía una finísima cintura, y por su cuello y sus manos podía adivinar que el shinakusho escondía un cuerpo esbelto a pesar de su corta estatura. No pudo evitar imaginarla desnuda, sus pechos debían ser pequeños ya que no resaltaban bajo su ropa de oficial, pero serían perfectos para esa delgada cintura que luego continuaría en las suaves curvas de sus caderas, eso sí podía verlo, debía tener un trasero redondo y firme, sus líneas se adivinaban en el movimiento de la tela.

En cuanto comenzó a sentir una tensión familiar en sus pantalones decidió abandonar su tren de pensamiento, las amplias vestiduras negras podrían cubrir su reacción, pero sería incómodo sentarse a comer en ese estado.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de sus pensamientos fuera de lugar.

- Qué tanto haces ahí atrás? Estás muy callado, no parece normal en ti.- lo instó el objeto de su fantasía.

- Q-qué? – fue todo lo que logró decir.

- Que por qué llevas esa cara de estúpido? Acaso Urahara te pateó el trasero y ya no puedes ni hablar o qué?

- A quién le llamas estúpido, pequeña… pequeña…- nada inteligente se le ocurrió, detestaba cuando toda su sangre abandonaba su cabeza para acudir a lugares que no se utilizan para pensar.

- Ya, ya… se ve que no es tu mejor día. Qué tal tu entrenamiento?

- Genial! Es tan sencillo que estaba aburriéndome y decidí golpearme la cara repetidamente contra las rocas! Qué acaso crees que estas marcas en mi cara son besos del loco !?- le gritó.

- Ya, tranquilízate, veo que estás algo estresado. Trata de relajarte que por la tarde continuará el entrenamiento.- le informó con satisfacción.- Y quién diablos es el ?

- Tu amigo, el del ridículo sombrero y el estúpido abanico! Pero ahora que estás aquí puedes entrenarme tú, verdad? – preguntó esperanzado y con cara de cachorro abandonado.

- No me mires así, ese no es mi trabajo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y además Urahara es un gran maestro.

- Intentó matarme toda la mañana! Puedo jurar que disfrutaba cada vez que las rocas me golpeaban. Se reía tras ese estúpido abanico.

- Ya estamos aquí.- lo interrumpió la muchacha – Este es el comedor donde almuerza el escuadrón.- le dijo mientras empujaba un par de puertas vaivén.

El lugar era bastante grande aunque sólo un par de mesas se encontraban ocupadas. Tras una barra se encontraba el cocinero que había conocido esa mañana y esta llenando los platos de los comensales que se acercaban en una ordenada fila.

Rukia tomó un plato de una mesa junto a la puerta y también un par de cubiertos. Renji tras ella hizo lo mismo y la siguió hasta la barra para recibir su ración.

La capitana se sentó en una mesa donde ya se encontraba comiendo el dueño de la tienda.

- Toma asiento.- le ofreció al callado muchacho que se sentó dirigiéndole miradas asesinas al extraño hombre.

- Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento? – preguntó la chica dirigiéndose a Urahara.

- Puedes preguntarle a él directamente.- le respondió señalando al rioka.

- No hace más que quejarse de sus "_heridas"_.- le contestó irónica – Es un niño llorón.

- Hey! – protestó el aludido

- Bueno, para sólo haber sido su primer día creo que hicimos bastante progreso. Ahora sólo lo golpean las varas al final del sendero. Ya está más consciente de la extensión física que alcanza su reiatsu, pero no logra controlarlo por mucho tiempo. Eso irá mejorando a base de práctica. Por la tarde intentaremos otros ejercicios que apunten a incrementar su control.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió en silencio y luego cada uno se dirigió a realizar sus deberes.

Urahara guió a Renji hasta un amplio salón. Una vez adentro el muchacho notó que estaba completamente aislado de los sonidos del exterior.

- Esta es una sala de meditación. Te dejaré solo para que ejercites el control de tu reiatsu y extiendas el tiempo todo lo posible. Mañana intentaremos un sendero más largo y tal vez algo un poquitín más peligroso, depende de mi humor. Veremos si puedes atravesarlo.

- Urahara, puedo hacerte una pregunta? – consultó el joven de cabellos rojos.

- Por supuesto que puedes, aunque tal vez yo no quiera contestarla, pero delante de todas formas.

- Esta poción que me hiciste beber, puedo ver la energía de todos, la mía, la tuya, la de los demás shinigamis, pero no logro ver la de la capitana, eso es normal?

- La capitana Kuchiki acostumbra suprimir totalmente su reiatsu.

- Por qué hace eso? No veo que nadie más lo haga.

- Miss Kuchiki no siempre fue de la realeza, pasó una niñez muy dura y desde muy pequeña aprendió a ocultar totalmente su energía para evitar ser devorada en las calles del Rukongai. Aunque tal vez no debería mencionarlo, no creo que a ella le agrade que hablemos de esto.

- Por qué no? – su curiosidad sobre la capitana parecía no tener fin.

- Porque en aquellos días casi todos sus amigos fallecieron víctimas de enfermedades, hambre o devorados por hollows.

- Cómo sobrevivió entonces sola?

- Dije que "casi" todos habían muerto. Uno de ellos continuó con ella, sobreviviendo en las calles hasta que decidieron convertirse en shinigamis ya que ambos poseían gran poder.- continuó respondiendo pregunta tras pregunta sabiendo que tal vez no debía. De todas formas nunca le había importado mucho lo que debía o no debía hacer.

- Y dónde está él ahora? Es parte del escuadrón, está bajo su mando?

- No, él desarrolló mucho poder y llegó a ser teniente en otra división, la sexta.- resultaba muy extraño contarle esta historia al propio protagonista.

- Entonces él está en ese lugar, en el Sereitei como llaman.

- No, él murió en batalla hace veinte años.

- Veinte años? Eso es imposible. Qué edad tenía la capitana? – preguntó escéptico.

- Nosotros no vivimos en los mismos tiempos que ustedes los humanos, Rukia tiene ahora 250 años y no ha sido la misma desde entonces.

- Ella… lo amaba? – quiso saberlo, aunque de alguna manera extraña la pregunta le causaba sentimientos encontrados, algo inexplicable.

- No lo sé, por qué no se lo preguntas tú.- fue la respuesta espontánea del raro hombre del sombrero que recapituló casi de inmediato – Olvida que lo dije, no es buena idea que se lo preguntes. Nunca le hables de esto. No sé ni por qué te lo dije, es un tema muy delicado para la capitana Kuchiki. Ahora dejemos la vida privada de gente ausente y dedícate a practicar el control sobre tu reiatsu o mañana serás aplastado por mis trampas.- le ordenó mientras abandonaba el lugar jugando con su bastón.

Renji pasó la tarde intentando controlar su energía el mayor tiempo posible. Solo en una habitación en absoluto silencio sus pensamientos parecían gritarle. Lograba comprimir su reiatsu, ocultarlo, pero cuando lo tenía dominado volvía a su mente la imagen sin rostro del compañero de la capitana y perdía el control.

Algo lo inquietaba sobre ese personaje ausente, debía averiguar más sobre él.

Luego de horas de meditación abandonó el salón con el firme objetivo de reunir más información sobre el misterioso hombre que significó tanto en la vida de la bella shinigami. A quién podría preguntarle, quién podría estar dispuesto a hablar con él. Sí… el tal Hanataro parecía una buena persona, era amigable, el único que lo había sido, de hecho. Él le diría lo que necesitaba saber.

Luego de deambular por el cuartel, finalmente lo encontró saliendo de una habitación que parecía ser una biblioteca.

- Umm… hola.- le dijo no sabiendo cómo iniciar la conversación, mucho menos cómo llegar al asunto del amigo de la capitana.- Tú eres Hanataro, verdad?

- Sí, así es, y tú eres Shiki.- respondió tímidamente el teniente.

- Sí. En realidad nadie me llama así, mis amigos me llaman Renji, me gusta más así.

El frágil shinigami empalideció inexplicablemente a los ojos del rioka que decidió ir directo al grano ya que no encontraba una manera sutil de abordar el tema.

- Sabes… - rió un poco nervioso – esto te parecerá extraño, pero he oído por ahí algunas historias sobre el antiguo teniente del sexto escuadrón y me gustaría saber más de él… - comenzó a decir, pero notó que el pequeño shinigami se ponía aún más pálido, si eso era posible, y comenzaba a sudar.- Te sientes bien?- le preguntó algo preocupado.

- Sssí… ssí, n-no es nada, es que tengo muchas tareas que hacer y-y-y s-s-se hace tarde, la capitana va a reprenderme si no cumplo con mis deberes.- se excusó tembloroso.

- Ok, está bien, no te demoraré, sólo quería saber, si era tan poderoso como dicen, cómo es que murió?

- No es buena idea hablar del teniente Abarai, a la capitana no le gusta. Debo irme.- y desapareció casi corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

- Abarai? Acaso no me llamó así aquel shinigami luego de la batalla con el hollow del muelle? Y la capitana dijo que yo me parecía a él. Me pregunto qué tanto?

Esa noche Rukia llegó tarde a su habitación. Hacía horas que se encontraba en su oficina completando formularios, redactando informes, se le había atrasado mucho trabajo desde que el rioka se convirtió en un "problema".

Antes de entrar en su habitación no pudo evitar dar un vistazo a la del humano. Ningún destello de luz asomaba bajo la puerta, ya debía estar dormido, había sido un día largo para todos.

Entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Actuando tan sigilosa se sentía como aquellas noches cuando se escapaba de la mansión Kuchiki para ir a pasar el rato con su amigo junto al río y luego debía volver sin que su hermano se enterara. Cuánto añoraba aquellos tiempos.

Se desvistió rápidamente y se acostó en su futón que se encontraba pegado a la pared que compartía con su vecino. Sabía que en la habitación de al lado la cama se encontraba también contra esa misma pared. Puso su mano sobre el delgado muro y cerró los ojos deseando poder tocarlo, abrazarlo, decirle cuánto lo extrañaba. Lágrimas silenciosas surcaron su rostro una vez más, como tantas noches, pero al menos ahora sabía que su espíritu vivía.


	9. Capitulo IX

__**Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, es puro RenRuki...**

**(Bleach no me pertenece)**

_Rukia entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Actuando tan sigilosa se sentía como aquellas noches cuando se escapaba de la mansión Kuchiki para ir a pasar el rato con su amigo junto al río y luego debía volver sin que su hermano se enterara. Cuánto añoraba aquellos tiempos._

_Se desvistió rápidamente y se acostó en su futón que se encontraba pegado a la pared que compartía con su vecino. Sabía que en la habitación de al lado la cama se encontraba también contra esa misma pared. Puso su mano sobre el delgado muro y cerró los ojos deseando poder tocarlo, abrazarlo, decirle cuánto lo extrañaba. Lágrimas silenciosas surcaron su rostro una vez más, como tantas noches, pero al menos ahora sabía que su espíritu vivía._

**Capítulo IX**

Renji giraba en su cama por enésima vez tratando de conciliar el sueño. Ya era muy entrada la noche, pero Rukia aún no había regresado a su cuarto. Dónde se encontraría a estas horas? Entonces escuchó el sonido de su puerta, la cerró tan suavemente que fue apenas audible. Ella se movía con cuidado por el cuarto, estaba intentando no despertarlo, podía decirlo con seguridad ya que ninguna otra habitación alrededor estaba ocupada. Contuvo la respiración para poder escuchar hasta el último sonido que ella hiciera. Escuchaba sus leves pasos sobre el piso de madera como acercándose hacia él y luego, através del delgado muro que los separaba, no pudo precisar si escuchó o imaginó el sonido del rose de las sábanas mientras se acostaba en su cama. Puso su mano sobre la pared y la imaginó durmiendo tranquilamente. Qué le estaba sucediendo? Apenas la conocía, ni siquiera era humana, pero sentía una necesidad casi insoportable de estar con ella en este momento, de estrecharla entre sus brazos fuertemente, de besar su frente, de dormir junto a ella. Añoraba su calor… pero cómo demonios podía añorar algo que nunca había tenido? Tenía la vaga sensación de que compartía algo con ella, como si algo se le estuviera olvidando, pero no podía precisar qué era. Cerró los ojos y pensando en ella se quedó dormido. Y soñó…

A la mañana siguiente Rukia se despertó con el molesto ruido de alguien golpeando insistentemente su puerta.

- Hey, Capitana! Ya despierta! Quiero hablar contigo antes de irme a entrenar con el loco del sombrero.- le decía una voz desde afuera.

"Ay! No deja de ser insufrible ni por las mañanas." pensó tapándose hasta la cabeza con las frazadas.

Toc, toc, toc…

- Vamos pequeña Capitana, arriba, qué acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer? Si no me contestas voy a suponer que algo te sucedió y entraré por la fuerza.- amenazó el humano de cabello rojo.

- NO! – se apresuró a contestar la ahora malhumorada chica.

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo que Renji pudo ver le llamó la atención, tal vez se sintiera enferma. Sus ojos se veían hinchados y rojos, su cabello estaba muy desordenado y grandes ojeras se dibujaban en su pálido rostro.

- Te sientes bien? Quieres que llame un médico o algo así? Ustedes acaso pueden enfermarse?

- Ya cállate! Estoy bien, sólo es que dormí poco y tú me estás molestando tan temprano mandril subdesarrollado! Dime qué rayos quieres y déjame seguir durmiendo.- le contestó enfadada.

- Nada, sólo quería decirte que tuve un sueño muy extraño…

- Me despertaste para contarme un sueño!? Voy a asesinarte, voy a golpearte tanto que ni siquiera podrán reconocerte! – le gritó.

- Espera, déjame que te cuente,- continuó sin darle importancia a su estallido de furia – Yo me encontraba en un lugar extraño, lucía muy antiguo con escaleras y muros de piedra. Entonces aparecía una mujer peluda, que nunca había visto en mi vida, y eso no es lo más extraño, sino que estaba encadenada a un niño que ni siquiera tenía piernas, tenía como una cola de serpiente…

Rukia se quedó helada, sin saber qué decir continuó escuchando el relato del emocionado joven.

- … y el niño me decía "mira" y me señalaba mi mano, y cuando yo miraba, tenía en mi mano una espada, que creo que era un zanpakuto, sé que piensas que esto es sólo un sueño y que tú me dijiste que el zanpakuto es parte del alma de los shinigamis, y los humanos no pueden tener uno, pero yo estoy seguro de que era el mío, él me eligió, podía sentir su poder fluyendo a través de mi mano. Mi sueño no termina ahí, entonces la mujer decía "Nuestro nombre es Zabimaru, lo recuerdas?"

Rukia sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban, las piernas casi no podían sostenerla.

- Y entonces desperté.- finalizó el muchacho.

Rukia no lograba emitir sonido, no sabía qué creer, qué debía decirle?

- Y? Qué opinas? – insistió impaciente el rioka.

- Que fue un sueño - logró soltar finalmente -, sólo eso, tal vez Urahara te está presionando demasiado con el entrenamiento y esto es producto del stress.- mintió- Ve a desayunar, hablaré con Urahara para que hoy te permita descansar.

Cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta, no sabía si creer a sus oídos. Debía hablar con Kisuke de manera urgente. Se cambió de ropa a la carrera para salir en su busca.

- Se ve que no te levantas del mejor humor por las mañanas.- le dijo un Renji muy sorprendido a la puerta cerrada.- No importa lo que ella diga, sé que esto es real, no fue sólo un sueño, tengo que averiguar más sobre esto.

Rukia llegó donde Urahara aún conmocionada por la revelación del sueño de Renji. Le contó todo en detalle casi sin parar a respirar.

El antiguo capitán se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras Rukia lo miraba impaciente esperando una respuesta. Luego de un par de minutos finalmente decidió emitir una opinión.

- Creo que tal vez esto puede ser el resultado de hacerlo tomar conciencia de su reiatsu, de ponerlo en contacto con una parte de él que sólo manejaba inconcientemente.

- Entonces, está recuperando su memoria? – aventuró la muchacha.

- No creo que eso sea posible, al menos no creo que pueda "convertirse" mágicamente en el Renji que todos conocimos. Creo que se ha puesto en contacto con su energía, la cual lleva grabada su historia y puede rescatar, en su subconsciente (el sueño), los puntos más importantes de su pasada existencia, como es su zanpakuto y su forma y nombre.- teorizó el pensativo hombre de cabellos rubios.

- Qué debemos hacer?- consultó.

- Por ahora tal vez sería bueno dejar el entrenamiento hasta ver qué tan lejos llega esto. Si continuamos estimulándolo tal vez termine por liberar todo su poder, y no creo que esté preparado para manejarlo. Déjame analizarlo y veré si puedo hallar una solución. Por ahora tal vez sea buena idea que lo alejes de esto por hoy. Por qué no buscas tu antiguo gigai y lo llevas a dar un paseo por el mundo real para que recuerde su parte humana y despeje un poco su mente de todo esto.- le propuso.

- Mi gigai? Hace años que no lo uso, ni siquiera sé dónde está.

- Dile a Ururu que lo busque por ti, nunca me deshago de nada, debe estar almacenado con el resto de mis experimentos.

- Bien, no sé si sea buena pasar todo le día con él, pero te daré tiempo para que analices esto. Sé que debes informarlo y que seguramente no le guste a mi hermano, es por eso que te pido que lo demores un poco hasta que aclaremos la situación.- casi le rogó la pequeña capitana con una mirada de súplica que no era típica en ella, siempre tan orgullosa y autosuficiente como buena Kuchiki.

- Por supuesto, también quiero investigar este fenómeno antes de que decidan quitármelo de las manos.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el cuarto en busca de su olvidado gigai.

Renji la esperaba en el pasillo vestido con sus ropas humanas. Tenía su ancha espalda apoyada en la pared, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sus largas piernas enfundadas en gastados jeans también se cruzaban por sus tobillos.

Le había resultado extraño que la capitana le pidiera que se vistiera con su ropa humana. Pero más extraño era que lo tuviera esperando fuera de su habitación ya por media hora. Podía escuchar movimiento adentro y una serie de insultos y maldiciones dirigidas a nadie en particular. Renji dio un largo suspiro. Qué la podía estar demorando tanto?

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta.

La capitana vestía un par de ajustados jeans gastados, un suéter entallado en color arena y un ancho cinturón negro con tachas en sus caderas que hacían juego con el par de botas de caña alta que llevaba en sus pies.

- Qué tanto estás mirando? Si vas a reírte mejor te lo piensas dos veces, porque voy a dejarte el ojo morado.- lo amenazó con un puño en alto luciendo muy malhumorada, lo cual contrastaba con su femenino atuendo.

- N-no, no pensaba reírme, te ves muy bien, de hecho pareces una adolescente humana.- "una muy hermosa adolescente humana" completó en su mente.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación dándole la espalda.

- Sígueme, idiota…

"Hasta el fin del mundo." contestó mentalmente. "Sabía que tenía un hermoso trasero bajo toda esa ropa de shinigami." pensó mientras se mordía el labio y la miraba como lobo hambriento.

Estaba tan perdido en el movimiento de sus caderas que no supo cómo llegaron a la tienda que servía de fachada para el cuartel.

- Dónde vamos? – preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

- A dar un paseo.

Salió a la calle seguida de Renji, que lo primero que notó fueron las sonrisas y miradas que los jóvenes transeúntes masculinos le dedicaban a la capitana.

- Qué haces con ese idiota, linda, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas.- le ofreció un desubicado muchacho rodeado de otros jóvenes como él.

- No "estoy" con "este" idiota – dijo señalando a Renji – por qué querría estar con otro más idiota aún? – le contestó sin inmutarse.

- Pueden verte.- le dijo Renji sorprendido en voz baja mientras los amigos del otro muchacho se rían del rechazo de la ardiente morena.

- Claro, estoy usando mi gigai, sino porqué me vestiría con estas ridículas e incómodas ropas?

- Gigai?

- Es una especie de "disfraz", un cuerpo humano sintético que podemos usar los shinigamis para interactuar con los riokas.

- Luce exactamente igual a ti.

- Esa es la idea… Y ya deja de mirarme como si nunca me hubieras visto.- lo reprendió.

- Lo siento.- dijo Renji mientras dirigía su mirada rápidamente hacia el frente y un leve rubor alcanzaba sus mejillas.

Rukia lo miró con atención mientras una sonrisa escapaba a su control. Se veía tan "Renji". Siempre le había gustado incomodarlo con preguntas y hacer que se ruborizara como un niño. Siempre la había atraído ese lado infantil de un hombre tan duro como el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

- No pensé que algo pudiera avergonzarte.- le dijo aún sonriendo.

- Cómo? No estoy avergonzado, es sólo… sólo…- no supo qué decir y se quedó allí parado.

- Está bien, ya olvídalo.- le dijo mientras caminaba alejándose de él.

Renji recuperó el movimiento al ver que los muchachos en la calle aún le dirigían miradas que pretendían ser seductoras, y trotó hasta alcanzarla y caminar a su lado.

- Entonces, dónde vamos? – le preguntó sin atreverse a mirarla, pues temía ruborizarse nuevamente, era extraño, él siempre se había sentido tan cómodo, tan seguro de sí mismo frente a las mujeres.

- No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo – Qué hacen los jóvenes estos días? Hace tanto que no salgo con humanos que no tengo idea dónde podemos ir.

- Tú acostumbrabas tener citas con humanos? – preguntó sorprendido, ahora sí mirándola a los ojos.

- No, pedazo de idiota!- le contestó dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.- Sólo salía a pasar el rato con amigos y amigas.

- Ouch! – se quejó el alto muchacho tomándose el brazo. "Sí que tiene buen golpe. Se ve toda frágil y femenina con esa ropa, pero sigue siendo la feroz Capitana Kuchiki, es mejor que tenga cuidado o va a patearme el trasero." Pensó preocupado. Si en algún momento soñó en acercarse a ella, ya podía darse cuenta de lo difícil que sería.

- Así que no siempre fuiste la seria y profesional capitana del escuadrón de Karakura.- intentó.

- Claro que no. Cuando llegué aquí ni siquiera existía un escuadrón en Karakura. Dejé mi familia y mis amigos para enfrentar sola una misión en esta ciudad. Pero pronto hice amigos aquí y también algunos de mis viejos amigos de la sociedad de almas fueron enviados como refuerzo, ya que la actividad aquí se incrementaba exponencialmente. Eventualmente se creó el escuadrón anexo de Karakura.- explicó dejando ver un poco de su vida pasada.

A Renji de repente le intrigó si uno de esos amigos había sido el teniente Abarai y qué tan amigos fueron. No podía imaginarla en brazos de un hombre, menos uno sin rostro. Además estar en brazos de alguien le daba cierta vulnerabilidad a su imagen, y ella era todo menos vulnerable. Exceptuando en lo que a este Abarai respectaba, al menos eso había dicho el loco de Urahara. Cuando más vueltas le daba al asunto más lejos estaba de encontrarle una solución. "La princesa de hielo" era inmutable, inalcanzable.

- Por qué estás tan callado? Tu mononeurona finalmente se apagó? – bromeó.

- Qué? – reaccionó saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

- Nada.- dijo entre un suspiro.- Que dónde quieres ir?

- Mmmm… podemos dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad y tal vez tomar un helado o algo así.- ofreció sin pensarlo demasiado.

Mientras caminaban hacia allí las nubes comenzaron a cubrir el cielo hasta oscurecerlo completamente, gruesos cúmulos amenazaban con descargarse sobre ellos de manera inminente.

- No creo que lo logremos, aún faltan muchas cuadras para llegar a los locales donde podremos resguardarnos de la lluvia. Mi apartamento está a un par de cuadras, tal vez sería mejor ir allí.- ofreció el muchacho.

- Claro que no!- contestó ella inmediatamente intentando esquivar una situación en la que se encontrara completamente a solas con él.- Es apenas una tormenta, sólo caerán unas gotas.

No acabó de decir la frase cuando enormes gotas de agua comenzaron a estrellarse con violencia contra el suelo. Ella alzó la vista como maldiciendo a las nubes caprichosas y una fría y gorda gota le dio justo entre los ojos como revelándose a sus deseos. Parecía que todo estaba en su contra…

**Bueno, parece que no va a tener otra opción que ir al apartamento de Renji... dejará de llover? O será mejor que llueva toda la noche?**


	10. Capitulo X

**Hola a todos! Acá hay otro capítulo de esta historia, este está plagado de tensión entre nuestros dos protagonistas, espero les guste, me costó mucho escribirlo, lo abandonaba por días y lo retomaba inesperadamente sólo para darme cuenta la magnitud de mi bloqueo. Tengan en cuenta que cuando empecé a publicar este fic, ya tenía media historia en papel, este capítulo en particular me demoró más de un mes, si no dos, no estoy muy contenta con él, pero tuve que forzarlo para poder seguir con la historia, tal vez por eso es como que no lo siento bien del todo. Lean y espero sus opiniones, estoy preparada para los golpes... **

**(Como siempre, Bleach no me pertenece, y si lo hiciera... qué feliz sería Renji...=)**

**Capítulo X**

En dos segundos más la lluvia se convirtió en un diluvio. Caía tan fuerte y tan copiosamente que formaba una cortina que apenas dejaba ver unos metros. Ambos jóvenes corrían cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos como si eso evitara que la lluvia los empapara. Renji iba adelante guiando el camino y detrás muy cerca lo seguía la muchacha de corta estatura que aceleraba sus pasos al máximo para poder mantenerse al ritmo de sus largas zancadas.

"Maldito gigai" insultaba internamente "ni siquiera puedo usar mi shunpo, es más, creo que esto ni siquiera puede llamarse correr. Y además estoy empapada hasta los calzones."

- Llegamos.- dijo Renji empujando un par de puertas dobles que los guiaban al interior de un antiguo edificio.- Mi departamento está en el quinto piso, y por supuesto, el ascensor no funciona. Lo siento, pero deberemos subir por escalera.- se disculpó mientras le indicaba el camino.

Rukia resopló pero no dijo una palabra. Había olvidado que llevar el gigai era cansador, ni mencionar el hecho que la limitaba en todas sus habilidades.

Escalón tras escalón en absoluto silencio, sólo se podía escuchar el chapoteo de las botas llenas de agua de la shinigami que ahora estaba de malas.

- Aquí es.- dijo Renji cuando paró frente a una puerta y se estiró para extraer la llave escondida en lo alto del marco de la entrada.- No es mucho, pero es mío… Lo siento si está desordenado.- comentó mientras entraba al lugar y le dejaba paso a su acompañante.

Rukia entró con algo de timidez, este era _su_ lugar, era parte de él, en el cual había vivido su vida lejos de ella.

- Ponte cómoda, iré por unas toallas.

El lugar no era grande pero era agradable. A la derecha se encontraba la cocina donde también había una pequeña mesa rectangular con cuatro sillas todo construido en madera, igual que el amoblamiento de cocina con sus alacenas y cajones. Mas allá había una puerta por la cual había desaparecido Renji, debía ser la habitación. La pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada estaba cubierta casi completamente por un gran ventanal que daba a un angosto balcón. Y sobre la pared izquierda colgaba un gran TV led enfrentado por un único sofá de tres cuerpos de cuero blanco. Frente a él una pequeña mesa cuadrada estaba rodeada de grandes almohadones.

El joven humano volvió a aparecer con un par de toallones y le extendió uno a la muchacha.

- Estás mojada hasta los huesos. Deberías quitarte esa ropa húmeda o puedes enfermarte. Por aquí está el baño, si quieres puedes darte una ducha caliente mientras yo busco algo que puedas usar hasta que tu ropa se seque.- le ofreció.

Rukia lo miró algo desconfiada, pero no era tan mala idea, ahora que había dejado de correr comenzó a temblar de frío y quitarse esa ropa mojada que se adhería incómodamente a su cuerpo sería un alivio, así que decidió acceder.

Sin decir palabra pasó junto a Renji y se encontró en un pequeño pasillo con dos puertas. Una, a su derecha, estaba abierta y mostraba la habitación del muchacho, y la otra, frente a ella, debía ser el baño.

Con cautela la abrió y dio una mirada adentro, cuando localizó la perilla de la luz la encendió y mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente pudo ver cómo Renji se quitaba la camiseta y dejaba expuesta su musculosa espalda.

Sola en el baño cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de quitarse la imagen grabada en su retina. "Qué demonios me pasa? Me siento como una chiquilla. Acaso este maldito gigai tiene las hormonas de la edad que representa? Definitivamente me siento como una adolescente. Si esto es culpa de Urahara y sus experimentos voy a darle una paliza que no va a olvidar." Dio un largo y profundo suspiro cerrando nuevamente los ojos "Esto no puede vencer mi voluntad, soy una Kuchiki" se reafirmó a sí misma. Tal vez el baño ayudaría.

Se quitó la ropa con dificultad, ya que se pegaba a su cuerpo insistentemente. La dejó en un montón en el piso y entró en la bañera mientras abría el agua caliente de la ducha. Primero la dejó caer en su cabeza y luego en su cuerpo lavando el frío que sentía en la piel. El agua caliente cayendo sobre su cuerpo relajaba lentamente sus músculos tensos. Qué bien se sentía un baño caliente. Seguramente él también se relajaba aquí tomando un baño… "completamente desnudo" pensó. La imagen de su musculoso cuerpo sin un gramo de ropa asaltó su cabeza, agua corriendo por sus rojos cabellos y el vapor emanando de su cuerpo como si fuera una braza ardiente.

- Mierda! – soltó en voz alta.

- Está todo bien? – preguntó una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí, sí… claro. Ya casi termino. – le contestó apresurada, no fuera a creer que se había caído y entrara sin aviso. La mampara de vidrio satinado no hacía mucho para cubrir su figura.

Cerró la llave del agua apresurada y salió de la ducha tomando la toalla y luego envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo. La toalla le cubría hasta medio muslo, muy poco para su gusto, pero así debió salir del baño ya que no había nada con qué cubrirse.

Cuando salió al pasillo con la ropa mojada en los brazos pudo ver a Renji parado junto al sofá aún sin camiseta pero ahora vestía un par de jeans secos. Con la toalla que tenía en sus manos se secaba el cabello con furia. Cuando escuchó a Rukia salir del baño se detuvo y la recorrió con una intensa mirada. Ella sintió que el calor subía a sus mejillas y se sintió estúpida por sonrojarse. Sólo miró el suelo incómoda. Él lo notó y desvió la mirada para no molestarla, tomó la remera que colgaba en el sofá y se la colocó apresuradamente.

- Sobre la cama tienes algo de ropa, fíjate si puedes usar algo. Son sólo camisetas y camisas, no creo que mis pantalones te queden.- le dijo rompiendo el silencio.

- Gracias.- contestó ella aún con la ropa mojada en las manos.

- Puedes darme eso, mientras tú te vistes yo lo llevaré al lavadero de la planta baja, estará listo en un par de horas.- le ofreció acercándose a ella para tomar las mojadas prendas de sus manos.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza y le entregó el bulto de ropas empapadas. En el proceso él rozó el largo de su pequeño brazo con el suyo y provocó que a la muchacha se le erizara la piel. Él lo notó pero no dijo nada; su propio cuerpo reaccionó al inocente roce de manera exagerada y totalmente carente de inocencia. Lo tentaba su pálida y suave piel tan sensible a su toque, pero aún más lo tentaba su actitud indefensa y virginal. Esta era una Rukia que nunca había visto. Parecía que en el campo de la intimidad su confianza y coraje la abandonaban completamente. Sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban y sus instintos tomaban el control. Sus pupilas se dilataban y pulso se aceleraba, podía sentir su sangre palpitando con fuerza bajo la piel.

NO.

Ella no era una muchacha más.

Si se dejaba llevar por sus deseos de seguro se arrepentiría. Ella lucía ahora más asustada que dispuesta a algo de intimidad. Se veía justo como una chica virgen, el miedo y el deseo se mezclaban en sus ojos.

Tomó la ropa y dio media vuelta alejándose de ella.

- Pondré esto a lavar. Enseguida vuelvo. Puedes ponerte algo de ropa.- le dijo mientras salía del apartamento sin voltear a mirarla.

Rukia sintió esta última frase como una acusación. Acaso él pensaba que ella lo había provocado? "Tremendo idiota. Debería haberle partido la cara en cuanto puso sus ojos sobre mi." pensó con una mezcla de enojo y frustración. "Cómo puedo ser tan idiota y quedarme ahí inmóvil mientras me mira como si fuera un león acechando a su presa y yo fuera una gacela indefensa!? Jamás he sido indefensa! No le voy a permitir que me haga sentir así." se prometió mientras tomaba una camisa de la cama y dejaba caer el toallón al piso.

Renji suspiraba con la mirada perdida mientras metía la ropa a la lavadora.

Medias, pantalón. "Cómo es posible que me dejara llevar así." Remera. Jean de Rukia. Suéter. "Soy un completo idiota. Debo haberla asustado." Más medias. Pequeña blusa de Rukia. Calzoncillos. "Se veía tan hermosa y tentadoramente indefensa." Chaqueta. Bragas. Sostén… "Qué mier…?" pensó mientras sostenía las diminutas bragas negras colgando de un dedo.

- Está completamente desnuda.- dijo en voz alta – Mi ropa sobre su piel y debajo de eso absolutamente nada.- cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar mientras ponía la ropa interior en la lavadora.- Va a ser una larga noche.

Cuando volvió al apartamento la encontró sentada de lado en el sofá con las piernas recogidas sobre este. Miraba televisión atentamente. Había elegido su camisa azul a cuadros. Le quedaba muy bien, aunque tal vez hubiera desprendido un botón más… o todos. Recorrió sus piernas con la mirada hasta llegar al borde de la camisa y continuó subiendo, no pudo evitar recordar la ausencia de ropa interior. Se abofeteó mentalmente y decidió romper el silencio e intentar aliviar un poco la tensión.

- Quieres un café caliente? – preguntó.

- Claro.- respondió ella sin despegar los ojos del TV.

Unos momentos después se acercó al sofá con dos tazas humeantes y se sentó junto a ella ofreciéndole una. Ella la tomó mientras miraba dentro de la taza como si fuera a encontrar algo interesante allí.

- Espero que no te moleste, puse un escudo alrededor del apartamento para hacer nuestras energías indetectables desde el exterior.- le dijo con la mirada aún en el café.

- Claro que no, es genial.- "genial?" se reprendió mentalmente, qué tenía de genial un escudo. Estaba hablando estupideces, no sabía cómo actuar junto a ella, se estaba volviendo muy embarazoso y parecía que ella se sentía igual.

El celular de la capitana sonó sobre la mesa de la cocina rompiendo el momento incómodo. Ella se levantó del sofá apresurada dejando la taza sobre la mesita frente a ella y se dirigió a su celular. Renji no le perdió pisada. Pudo ver cómo su camisa dejaba al descubierto casi todo el firme muslo al levantarse del asiento. La siguió con la mirada hasta la mesa donde tomó el teléfono y lo puso junto a su oreja mientras decía:

- Hanataro. Sí. Estamos bien, sólo nos sorprendió la tormenta en plena calle y con este estúpido gigai. Lo siento, no es manera de expresarme. Lo que quiero decir es que nuestras ropas se empaparon y ahora estamos atascados en el departamento del rioka. Y no parece que vaya a dejar de llover.- dijo mirando hacia el ventanal.- Cómo está todo en el cuartel? Alguna novedad?

Guardó silencio unos minutos mientras asentía inconcientemente con la cabeza y escuchaba el informe de su segundo al mando.

- Bien, teniente, tendrás que hacerte cargo de todo hasta mañana. Por la mañana seguramente la tormenta habrá pasado y partiremos hacia allá.- otra pausa – Sí, sí… Gracias. Adiós.

Cortó. Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y giró absorta en sus pensamientos. En cuanto sus ojos encontraron los de Renji repentinamente se sintió pudorosa y bajando sus manos tiró del borde de la camisa tratando de cubrir todo lo posible.

Él apartó la mirada, ya la había incomodado lo suficiente. Mirando nuevamente el televisor se dirigió a ella.

- Quieres comer algo? Puedo preparar unos sándwiches en un momento.

Se levantó del sofá y pasando junto a ella sin mirarla se dirigió al refrigerador. La muchacha por su parte decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para llegar hasta el sofá sin ser observada.

Renji regresó con los emparedados y comieron en silencio mientras pretendían ver la película que a ninguno de los dos interesaba. Sólo estaban dolorosamente pendientes de los movimientos y cercanía del otro.

- La ropa debe estar lista. Voy por ella.- anunció Renji aliviado de encontrar una salida a esta situación tan incómoda.

Rukia sólo asintió con la cabeza y sintió también cómo sus músculos se relajaban, era extenuante estar completamente quieta y alerta para evitar mostrar accidentalmente demasiado debajo de su improvisada vestimenta.

El muchacho regresó con el montón de ropa ya casi seca en los brazos y cerró la puerta con un pie.

- Puedes poner las trabas?- le pidió a su invitada.- este no es exactamente un vecindario tranquilo.

- Claro.- accedió ella levantándose con cuidado del sofá.

Cuando llegó a la puerta vio que las trabas de seguridad eran tres. Las dos primeras las alcanzó sin dificultad, pero para la tercera tal vez debería estirarse algo. Lo hizo lo más velozmente que pudo para evitar que Renji lo notara.

Por su parte, él dejó el montón de ropa en el sofá y giró para ver el momento exacto en que ella se ponía en puntas de pie y estiraba sus brazos para alcanzar el seguro.

Tal vez haya sido medio segundo, pero pudo ver en lo que a él le pareció cámara lenta como su camisa se deslizaba suavemente sobre su cuerpo mostrando la tierna piel de sus muslos casi en su totalidad. Inmediatamente giró dándole la espalda para evitar ser descubierto, pero no pudo contener el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas. Torpemente y tratando de esquivar la mirada de la capitana fue por un par de sillas para poner la ropa frente a la estufa.

- Yo lo hago, ve a darte una ducha, ya casi es hora de dormir y parece que esta lluvia no se detendrá en toda la noche.

- Ok.- fue toda su respuesta, agradecido del escape que le ofreció sin pensarlo su compañera.

Tomó un par de toallas y se metió al baño sin dar la vuelta.

En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Rukia buscó frenéticamente entre el montón de prendas su ropa interior. Gracias al cielo estaba prácticamente seca y sin demorar deslizó sus pies dentro y la subió apresurada por sus muslos. Tuvo la extraña sensación de estar protegida. Cuanta diferencia podía hacer un pequeño pedazo de tela.

Cuando Renji salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en sus caderas y otra recogida sobre sus hombros, Rukia estaba extendiendo unas sábanas y cobertores sobre el sofá.

- Ya casi tengo mi cama lista. Tomé algunas cosas de tu placard, espero que no te moleste.- dijo y se inclinó despreocupadamente hacia delante para terminar de acomodar su improvisada cama.

El sobresaltado muchacho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras descubría que todo lo que mostraba su atrevida pose era un par de bragas negras cubriendo su hermoso y firme trasero. Su rostro reflejó un dejo de desilusión que Rukia no alcanzó a comprender.

- De ninguna manera, yo dormiré en el sofá. Tú eres mi invitada y quiero que estés cómoda. Puedes usar mi cama.

- Eres demasiado largo para el sofá, yo quepo perfectamente.- le contestó con una mirada desafiante. Se rehusaba a dormir donde él lo hacía cada noche, no podría soportarlo. Además habría traído docenas de muchachas a dormir allí, era desagradable.

- Si estás preguntándote si está "limpia", no debes preocuparte. Cambié las sábanas antes de ser "secuestrado".- le contestó leyéndole la mente.

- No es eso.- aunque sí era una de las contras.- Simplemente quiero terminar de ver la película.- "Mentira!"

- Pues yo también quiero. Me cambiaré, terminaremos de ver la película, y luego te irás a la cama.- dijo mientras giraba hacia la habitación y con la toalla en sus hombros se secaba el cabello.

Rukia le dedicó un momento a su partida. Su trasero se veía muy bien envuelto en una toalla, y su espalda… Reprimió un suspiro, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a sentarse en el sofá.

Renji regresó un par de minutos más tarde vistiendo un pantalón de algodón y una remera con un dibujo de una piña. Rukia contuvo una risita que fue apenas audible.

- Qué te causa gracia?- la enfrentó.

- No es nada.- ella esquivó el tema, el cabeza de piña no entendería el chiste.

Ambos miraron la tediosa película en silencio fingiendo interés, encaprichados en ser el último capaz de mantenerse despierto, ya que el primero que se rindiera debería terminar yéndose sin remedio a la cama del pelirrojo.

Luego de apenas media hora ambos terminaron sucumbiendo ante el sueño aún sentados en el sofá.

**A/N: Les cuento que me animé a hacer un lemon y lo tengo semi-programado para el próximo capítulo, me lo había pedido uno de los lectores y creo que este era el momento de la historia correcto, aunque no estoy muy segura de llevar esto a M, ustedes qué opinan? Quieren el lemon para la próxima? Espero sus opiniones para darme coraje. Besos y hasta la semana que viene.**


	11. Capitulo XI

**Hola otra vez, aquí les dejo el tan esperado lemon, es el primero que escribo, traté de que no fuera crudo ni demasiado explícito, sino que fuera más que nada una escena romántica no puramente sexual, que es como veo las cosas entre estos dos, sin dejar de lado el hecho de que Renji en sí me resulta un ser muy sexual, casi animal en ese aspecto, pero aún capaz de expresar un afecto sincero hacia Rukia. Espero haberlo logrado, me inspiré y todo fluyó en cuestión de una hora. Ojalá les guste, y si es así por favor dejemne un review para saber que así es. Ah! y debido a esto tengo que subir el rating de mi fic, así que se va al M.**

**Bueno, los dejo leer, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

_Ambos miraron la tediosa película en silencio fingiendo interés, encaprichados en ser el último capaz de mantenerse despierto, ya que el primero que se rindiera debería terminar yéndose sin remedio a la cama del pelirrojo._

_Luego de apenas media hora ambos terminaron sucumbiendo ante el sueño aún sentados en el sofá._

**Capítulo XI**

Renji roncaba con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás en una posición que se veía muy incómoda y Rukia descansaba su cabeza sobre el brazo de él sin conciencia alguna sobre su cercanía.

El agudo y repetitivo sonido de una alarma de una casa lindera lo sacó de su sueño y enderezando su cabeza sintió en su cuello el distintivo aguijonazo de haber mantenido una mala posición durante demasiado tiempo. Mientras se frotaba el dolorido cuello con su mano izquierda notó que ella también se había quedado dormida y lucía muy cómoda teniendo su brazo de almohada.

Con el mayor de los sigilos la recostó lentamente en el sofá para luego poder alzarla y llevarla hasta su cama. Pero cuando intentó soltarla para cambiar de posición ella se aferró fuertemente a su brazo y en sueños murmuró: "No me dejes."

Viéndola a los ojos no pudo evitar sucumbir a sus deseos y se recostó a su lado observando su pequeño rostro con detenimiento. El ceño fruncido al pronunciar esas palabras se fue relajando lentamente al sentir su calor nuevamente junto a ella.

Renji tragó con dificultad, tenerla tan cerca hacía que sus emociones se volvieran confusas e inestables. Podía sentir la sangre golpeando en sus sienes, acelerada peligrosamente por la avalancha de estímulos que atacaban sus sentidos.

Podía sentir su aroma embriagante, una mezcla de flor de Sakura y algo más que le resultaba familiar pero no podía precisar qué era. El calor y la suavidad de su piel rozando cada centímetro a lo largo de su costado derecho. Una pierna errante en medio de la inocencia del sueño se enredó en la suya causando que cada terminal de sus nervios erizara dolorosamente su piel. Tomó un profundo respiro tratando de recobrar el control sobre su pulso y al hacerlo movió sin intención la cabeza que reposaba tranquilamente sobre él. Lo que obtuvo fue nuevamente un ceño fruncido en protesta y un sensual quejido que entró por su oído como una lanza y se clavó en su médula provocándole escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos para escudriñar su rostro una vez más. Era hermosa, perfecta hasta el más ínfimo detalle, tan femenina, tan frágil que le resultaba imposible en este momento hermanarla con su imagen de feroz capitana de un escuadrón. Sus labios levemente separados parecían hipnotizarlo con cada pequeño respiro, atraerlo a su trampa, al húmedo y dulce calor que prometían.

Se sentía tan abrumado por lo que sentía que no pudo evitar sucumbir ante sus inconscientes provocaciones. Tragando nuevamente el nudo que se había formado en su garganta acercó lentamente sus labios ávidos a los de ella y los rozó con la suavidad de una pluma y se alejó levemente esperando su reacción. Ella aún en envuelta en el sopor del sueño, sin consciencia de sus actos enredó un brazo en el cuello del muchacho y levantó suavemente su cara hacia él buscando la calidez de su boca, guiada sólo por el calor de la respiración que bañaba su rostro. Él no se movió ni un milímetro, esperó que lo encontrara y cuando lo hizo, cerró su pequeña y tierna boca sobre él, acariciándolo con suaves movimientos. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar, correspondió cada suave embestida de los labios de la frágil shinigami con igual fervor. El beso mutó lentamente en uno más apasionado y ella fue despertando a la realidad abrazada por sentimientos muy familiares, pero sensaciones totalmente nuevas.

No se resistió ni por un momento, simplemente se dejó llevar, abandonó toda razón y por una vez dejó que sus instintos tomaran el control. Ya nada importaba si estaba entre sus brazos, era lo que había añorado con cada fibra de su ser por décadas, y las fuertes manos acariciando su cintura y espalda sólo hacían más fácil abandonarse a la dulce bruma que cubría sus sentidos y que hacía que todo fuera más intenso.

La fuerte mano del muchacho viajó hacia abajo desde su cintura a su cadera y luego al borde de su camisa, suavemente se coló bajo ella y comenzó a ascender estimulando la sensible piel y provocándole placenteros escalofríos. Un leve y sensual gemido provocado por el tacto ardiente del muchacho abandonó su boca y la gutural respuesta de él fue inmediata. No podía entender cómo los sonidos provenientes de su masculina boca podían estimularla tanto, sintió como si se desvaneciera, pero regresó a sus sentidos inmediatamente cuando él la tomó fuertemente por la cintura y la apretó contra él haciéndole notar su evidente necesidad.

Ella se sorprendió ante el contacto tan íntimo, podía notar aún a través de la ropa el calor ardiente que emanaba su endurecida masculinidad. Pudo sentir como ella misma ardía en respuesta y en un acto fuera de su control empujó sus caderas contra él generando un gruñido de deseo en el pecho del muchacho. Se avergonzó un poco ante su propia falta de control pero se sintió alentada a seguir y deslizó sus manos bajo la remera del muchacho para acariciarlo y recorrer sus duros músculos con sus dedos.

Él continuó besándola con pasión mientras dejaba que ella explorara cuanto quisiera. Rompió momentáneamente el beso para permitirle quitarle la remera, y cuando lo hizo encontró sus oscuros ojos brillando con deseo, no pudo hallar una sola duda en ellos, sólo necesidad, y decidió abandonarse él también a la suya.

Usando su codo de apoyo y tomándola por la cintura la levantó y giró sobre ella aprisionándola con sus caderas contra el sofá, pero manteniéndose apoyado en sus manos para no aplastarla. Sus rojos cabellos caían en cascada a los lados de su rostro y pudo ver cómo ella recorría su torso con su pequeña mano mientras lo observaba con hambre. Descendió con cuidado sobre ella y atrapó nuevamente sus labios hinchados entre los suyos, retomando la tentadora danza de sus lenguas, invadiendo la tierna boca con insistentes embestidas, emulando los movimientos de otra danza más intima.

Se retiró apenas lo suficiente para dejar que su mano viajara sobre los botones de la camisa desprendiéndolos uno por uno. Cuando soltó el último puso su mano sobre el hueso de la cadera que sobresalía tentadoramente y abrió camino desde allí con su palma subiendo por su liso abdomen, haciendo que la muchacha cerrara los ojos ante el contacto de sus masculinas manos. Llegó hasta sus costillas y recorrió cada una con sus dedos haciendo que la camisa se deslizara lentamente de su pecho dejándolo al descubierto.

El roce de la tela sobre la piel de su seno hizo que este se endureciera y Renji no pudo contener la necesidad cubrirlo con su mano y masajearlo suavemente mientras liberaba su boca para absorber toda su belleza con la mirada. Ella se arqueó instintivamente ante su toque rogando por sus caricias. Superficiales suspiros abandonaban su boca algunos trocados en leves gemidos cargados de necesidad. Renji sentía como su voluntad lo abandonaba con cada quejido proveniente de la ardiente boca sensualmente entreabierta de la mujer aprisionada bajo su cuerpo. Pero quería que esto sucediera lentamente, quería disfrutarla despacio, saboreando cada roce, cada beso, quería grabar cada momento en su mente, sentía como si hubiera esperado toda una vida por esto e iba a hacer que valiera la pena.

Su boca descendió nuevamente sobre ella, pero esta vez en su delgado y tierno cuello. Su mano dejó el suave pecho para viajar por su costado hasta su cadera, desde allí acarició el largo de su muslo mientras lo elevaba para colgarlo en su propia cadera. Su mano trazo el camino de vuelta hacia la delgada cintura envolviéndola en su brazo mientras apoyaba todo el largo de su cuerpo sobre ella.

El contacto de la piel de Renji sobre la suya desnuda sumado al contacto de sus estrechas y poderosas caderas entre sus muslos la hizo aferrarse a él con su vida, lo abrazó mientras él la elevaba del sofá con su brazo para lograr un contacto más íntimo. Ella accedió sin resistencia y acompañó sus acciones con involuntarios movimientos de sus caderas. Renji alzó la mirada llena de lujuria y la observó con ojos entrecerrados, ella parecía no ser conciente de lo que el insistente roce le provocaba, lo estaba llevando al límite, si seguía así no podría contenerse. Cediendo a su necesidad empujó con fuerza contra ella mientras la observaba. Ella emitió un grito ahogado de placer que minó sus últimas defensas. Se desprendió de ella por un instante provocando una inmediata protesta de su parte.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio sentado sobre sus talones entre sus piernas. Tenía en su rostro una mirada que Rukia no pudo descifrar, era una mirada oscurecida por el deseo. Sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos, enganchó sus dedos en los lados de su ropa interior y se detuvo un momento haciéndola saber que solo llegaría tan lejos como ella se lo permitiera, esperando cualquier señal de resistencia, pero no la hubo, ella simplemente elevó algo sus caderas indicándole que lo hiciera. Cuando hubo deslizado la prenda hasta sus muslos ella alzó las piernas permitiéndole quitarla completamente. Hizo la pequeña prenda a un lado y tomó sus tobillos separándolos y dejando sus piernas nuevamente a los lados de sus caderas. Entonces él se levantó del sofá y se quitó el último remanente de ropa sobre su cuerpo, Rukia se alzó sobre sus codos para observarlo en la penumbra. Su pantalón de algodón cayó al piso alrededor de sus pies y mientras ella lo observaba ávida de su cuerpo él no demostró rastro de inseguridad alguna. La fuerza que emanaba de su cuerpo era abrumadora, su reiatsu flameaba con un poder que pocas veces había visto en el teniente. Él regresó al sofá, al calor de su cuerpo, ella lo recibió complacida. Sus bocas se entrelazaron nuevamente en un beso desesperado, ella haciéndole saber de su necesidad, él demostrándole la suya con intensidad. Más segura de sí misma, abrazó las caderas del muchacho con sus piernas atrayéndolo hacia ella. Renji descendió una mano entre sus cuerpos sin romper el beso para ubicarse, y mientras se deslizaba lentamente dentro de ella sintió una pequeña resistencia, empujó suavemente y obtuvo un quejido de parte de la muchacha que apretó los muslos sobre sus caderas algo tensa, abrió los ojos sorprendido para encontrar los de ella.

- Por favor, no te detengas ahora.- le suplicó cerrando sus ojos avergonzada de ver su secreto revelado.

Él la observó por un instante, aún conmovido por el descubrimiento de su virginidad, había respondido con tanto ardor a sus caricias que no podría haber imaginado que era la primera vez que la tocaban de esta manera.

Acercó su boca al oído de la ruborizada muchacha y murmuró:

- Esto puede doler un poco, sólo intenta relajarte, y dime si quieres que me detenga.

Ella asintió levemente y él comenzó a besarla nuevamente sin hacer intento de moverse de su posición. Mientras la besaba ella pudo sentir como sus músculos se relajaban. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como él la envolvía con su reiatsu, calmándola. Lentamente, con pequeños y suaves movimientos se adentraba en ella, un calor abrazador nacía en la unión de sus cuerpos y se extendía hacia su vientre, sin poder evitarlo, su nombre escapó de los labios de la chica en un suspiro.

- Ren-ji.

Él sintió que no podía contenerse, que no debía esperar más, que ella lo estaba llamando y empujó con firmeza entrando casi completamente dentro de ella.

Rukia lo abrazó fuertemente ahogando un grito en su cuello. Él simplemente la abrazo, inmóvil dentro de ella, acariciando su cabello. Ella aflojó su abrazo y él la observó para encontrar alguna señal de si debía continuar. La vio derramar sólo un par de lágrimas que él detuvo con sus labios, y continuó besando su rostro.

Ella se rehusaba a abrir los ojos y Renji decidió que sería mejor dejarlo ahí y comenzó a retirarse de ella.

Rukia finalmente abrió sus ojos y lo tomó por la cintura negándose a dejarlo ir.

Él se acercó una vez más a su oído cerrando los ojos.

- Si no me quito ahora no podré detenerme por más tiempo. No quiero lastimarte.

- No lo hagas… por favor, no me dejes…

Fue una súplica que Renji no pudo comprender completamente.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, provocando que oleadas de placer lo recorrieran, trató de contenerse, debía ser cuidadoso, para no lastimarla, ella debía estar lista.

Rukia gimió suavemente y elevó sus caderas llevándolo más profundo dentro de ella. Entonces él se atrevió a continuar. Se retiró lentamente para volver a entrar con suavidad, pero no completamente.

Rukia sentía como un cosquilleo ardiente se extendía por su vientre, algo que le pedía más de Renji, algo que se intensificaba con cada embate del muchacho. Lo escuchó emitir un sonido gutural, primitivo, mientras se hundía dentro de ella cada vez más profundo, ese sonido la hizo casi desvanecerse mientras ella misma respondía con suaves gemidos agitados.

Él intensificó el ritmo sintiéndola a punto de estallar, sintiendo que se abría cada vez más a él recibiéndolo ansiosa. En una nueva embestida entró completamente dentro de ella, y sintió que la razón lo abandonaba mientras se perdía en ella, se sintió parte de ella, parte de su alma como si esto estuviera destinado a ser. Una vez más y el grito de ambos se elevó en el silencio de la noche. Los reiatsus estallaron a su alrededor fundiéndose en uno solo mientras el absoluto éxtasis los cubría.

**Y? Que les pareció? espero sus comentarios. Hasta la prox.**


End file.
